Al otro lado del semáforo
by Kariopek
Summary: Arizona Robbins una prostituta , Calli Torres una empresaria de renombre, una noche solitaria en New York desencadena una visita a las calles mas marginales de Brooklyn, Dos mundos paralelos se encuentran de frente , quien sobrevivirá al encuentro ? (contenido para adultos )
1. luz

"Si madre, no te preocupes, viajare a mexico en dos semanas mas ,solo debo cerrar un gran negocio"

"mija, se que estas muy ocupada ,allá en los estados unidos, pero tu abuela esta de cumpleaños ,no puedes fallarle, descansa del trabajo y ven a visitar a tu familia "

"si madre, esta vez iré, confía en mi"

"estamos muy ansioso de que vengas, tus primos estarán en casa ,hija se que eres muy exitosa en tu vida laboral, lo cual estoy muy orgullosa ,pero nunca olvides que la familia es lo primero"

"lose, lose , tu dile a la abuela que estaré justo a su lado cuando sople sus velas"

"mejor que así sea, tu abuela esta muy viejita y no quiere perder la oportunidad de conocer a tu prometida, porque no me harás el desaire de venir a mexico al cumpleaños de tu abuela sin traer a tu novia ?"

"MAMA! claro que no , iré con mi novia ,te la presentare y veras que soy muy feliz como te lo digo cada día "

calliope torres estoy tan orgullosa de ti , luchaste tanto por tus estudios ,por ser alguien en la vida y mírate ahora ,trabajas en una de las mejores empresas en New York , tienes una novia ,que me muero de ganas por conocer , imagino que cuando me la presentes , dejaras de evadir mis preguntas y sabre el nombre de la chica misteriosa "

"tu sabes que estoy muy ocupada en el traba...jo pero el cumpl...eaños de la abuela no me lo pierdo por nada , madre debo dejarte te llamo mañana si , te amo ..saludos a todo en casa"

rayos! como me pude desviar tanto del autopista central, mierda! ESTO ES FENOMENAL! este sera mi puto final, una pandilla desmantelara mi auto ,luego moriré con 40 tiros en la cabeza y mi cuerpo se ira a una cloaca...

esto es tan fustrante sera la ley del karma por mentirle a mi familia , se que mentir esta mal ,muy mal, pero yo solo quería ser el orgullo de mi familia , se que soy sumamente exitosa ,una gran empresa por dirigir , pero mi vida amorosa es un completo fiasco ,desde que erica me abandono , no he sido capaz de establecer una relación seria, puede que sea mi falta interés ,

lo peor es que cada vez que llego a casa después de un día exitoso laboralmente , me siento sola, puede ser mi falta de interés o quizás mi media naranja se perdió quien sabe donde ..

"señorita disculpe, puede abrir la ventanilla de su vehículo"

"si oficial dígame"

"señorita, quiero informarle que esta en broockyn , por lo visto usted esta perdida"

"porque cree que estoy perdida ,oficial"

lose lose , si estoy perdida , pero la soberbia de este oficial me tiene completamente disgustada, el solo vio mi auto y me juzgo en un escalón social , que acaso alguien como yo, no puede estar en un lugar como este

"señorita, si no quiere que la asalten, solo debe tomar la pista izquierda para salir de broocklyn"

"ok ,agradezco sus palabras pero tomare la pista derecha, al otro lado del semáforo, buenas noches oficial "

calli torres ,porque eres tan terca ,ahora nose donde demonios estoy ,dando vueltas en círculos, con mi auto , lo que si puedo decir, a pesar que esta muy oscuro ,las luces de los clubes nocturnos alumbran toda la ciudad

"hey cariño estas perdida "

"que pasa amor, tu novio te dejo pasear con el auto"

"guapa quieres que te enseñe ese callejón"

Dios, emm nose si sentirme alagada, pero ver tantas chicas prostituyéndose en una esquina, me descoloca necesito un trago,si definitivamente lo necesito

pensé que entrar a un club seria mas tranquilo , pero este lugar esta lleno de chicas bailando por dinero con personas babeando por ver sus cuerpos desnudos y poder tocarlos , la música es estridente

Y CON USTEDES UN APLAUSO AL GRUPO DE CHICAS ,DE ESTA NOCHE!

no niego que las siete bailarinas ,están bastante bien pero lo que me desagrada son los babosos que les dejan dinero , el show es entretenido ya voy por mi segundo vaso de whisky ,

antes de levantarme para irme del club nocturno junto a mi se sienta una hermosa mujer

"hola muñeca, disfrutas el espectáculo?"

"emm si, bastante lindo, gran baile"

"te gustaría, un baile en privado ? solo tu y yo?"

"no, gracias yo solo vine por un trago y ya debo irme "

"eres nueva por esto lados ,no es así?"

"si,pero la verdad esto no es lo mio no es un lugar al que suelo frecuen...tar"

ella comienza acariciar mi pierna ,su boca se acerca a mi oído, su mano va cada vez mas cerca de mi ...de mi...

"muñeca,se que no eres tímida , estoy segura que dentro de ti alberga una fiera, te haré sentir agradable"

"disculpa , yo no vine para esto" su mano me acaricia su aliento tan cerca de mi cara,esta mujer que no conozco en absoluto, tiene una electricidad, un erotismo que me excita tan solo con su aliento que choca en mi oído

"déjame ser tu primera vez?" dios su sensualidad ,su doble sentido ,yo miro para todos lados por si alguien nos observa ,pero todo el mundo grita dentro del saloon mirando al grupo de bailarinas

calliope tu tienes una educación cristiana con valores , eres una mujer exitosa no necesitas sexo en un club de mala muerte , ok llevo un par de meses de abstinencia sexual pero eso no quiere decir que ...que ...que ...

"nose tu nombre" respondo muy tontamente

"muñeca ,eso no es un problema para mi, vamos a un lugar privado para conversar de nuestras diferencias "

su aliento pega tan fuerte en mi oído, yo iba a levantarme y marcharme del lugar ,hasta que ella mete su lengua en mi boca y comienza a chupar mi lengua de forma tan divina, involuntariamente mi mano se pose sobre la de ella ,para que no dejara de acariciarme mientras mis caderas comenzaron acelerarse

"quiero ir a ese lugar privado , llévame " esta no soy , es la mujer que va tras de mi tomando mi cintura me da picotazos en el cuello, mientras me dirige a una habitación completamente a oscuras

"ponte cómoda" me siento en una silla, ella pone música y comienza a bailar al compás de la canción ,dios sus caderas y su movimiento de brazos , esta mujer tiene algo nose si fueron los dos vasos de whisky o mi abstinencia sexual pero estoy completamente hipnotizada con su baile bastante erótico

"yo nose tu nombre" estoy nerviosa ,realmente nerviosa

"desde que te vi, solo quería tocar tus cenos , se ven tan grandes " ella esta detrás de mi ,comienza a lamer mi cuello, sus manos masajeando mi cenos , dando completa atención a mis pezones , me comienzo a calentar cada vez mas , hasta que su boca esta a un centímetro de la mía

mi lengua comienza a invadir su boca, chupo su lengua ,me descontrolo en el beso ,mi temperatura no la estoy tolerando ,,ella sigue su masaje en mis cenos de forma tan sensual...dios esta mujer me terminara matando

de pronto su manos se alejan, su boca se aparta, estoy jadeando , ella se acerca a mi , estamos frente a frente yo sigo muy ajustada a la silla como si la vida dependiera de ello,

ella se saca su blusa quedando completamente desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba estoy perpleja en el acto

" que pasa muñeca , le tienes miedo a mis tetas"

"emm...emmm calliope...mi nombre es calliope" nose porque dije eso pero su vulgaridad esta haciendo un lió en mis bragas

ella se sienta sobre mi ,de espaldas , su culo se menea en mi vagina, se recuesta dejando su cabeza hacia tras , nuestros lengua se exploran , mis manos van hacia sus pechos desnudos , los toco, los acaricio ,sus pezones están cada vez mas duros

"tienes una manos muy fuertes calliope "

"dime tu nombre , por favor" no suelto sus labios , mi centro se muevo al ritmos de su culo, su cenos son tan perfectos, caen en mi mano de una forma maravillosa,

"que pasa muñeca, tienes miedo decirle a tu papi que una mujer sin nombre te toco tus intimidades"

"no, quiero saber para cuando tenga tu cara enterrada entre mis piernas pueda gritar tu nombre"

"ufff! salio la fiera que se esconde dentro de ti ...te gusta tocar mi tetas ...es tan rico calliope sentir como me tocas"

"girarte hacia mi, por favor "

"lo que tu digas , hoy te pertenezco a ti " me pertenece ?sus palabras deberían molestarme , que rayos estoy haciendo ?pagando por sexo? con alguien que ni su nombre conozco,

puede que mañana me arrepienta ,pero hoy ,, ya estoy de cabeza en esto no puedo abandonar a medio camino ,ella se acomoda en mi regazo con la única diferencia que ahora esta frente a mi ,sus pechos están libres a la gravedad

nuestras lenguas van a la batalla una vez mas, acaricio sus hermosos pechos , su pezones,nuestro movimiento de caderas cada mas eufórico

"puedo lamer tu pezón?" le pregunto entre besos

"el izquierdo o el derecho?" que clase de pregunta es esa?, pero estoy tan excitada , que no me importa

"mm no lose"

"ok, muñeca , abre la boca...siii ,un poco mas grande , quieres lamer mi pezón o mi teta ?bien mas grande"

dios yo realmente moriré , abrí mi boca , y ella llevo su ceno hasta mi boca de forma tan sexual, comienzo a lamerles ambos pechos

"siiiiii, siiiiiii calliope, ufff eres tan buena con tu boca, tranquila yo sostendré mi pezón así no te atragantas ,,vamos chupaloo todo , como te gusta, ahhhhh sIIIII ,eso fue genial muerde el pezón ,,,muñeca vamos "

mis manos van sigilosamente a su centro ,mientra lamo sus pechos , ella esta sosteniéndome del cabello ,para que no me detenga mi labor

"dime tu nombre por favor,ahh estas húmeda no llevas bragas dioss!"

"me llamo como tu quieres que me llame , muñeca diosss! tus dedos en mi centro,detente podrías hacerme acabar"

"no esta en la clausula que toque esto?...uff carajo , estas muy mojada, pero no puedo dejar de tocarte aquí, esta sensación cálida ,mis dedos alrededor de tus jugos "

"haremos lo que tu quieras muñeca,si quieres penetrarme con tus largos y fuertes dedos yo cabalgare en tus dedos con mucho gusto, pero ...pero esto se trata de ti,"

"enserio harías lo que yo te diga?"

"por supuesta muñeca"

dios esta mujer nose que provoca en mi , mis bragas están literalmente arruinadas , dios que carajo! que esta mal conmigo ?es una prostituta , estoy mal ,yo estoy mal debo irme ,detener esto

"OHHH! RAYOS! AaaaaHHHH " su boca esta lamiendo mi cuello

"quieres sentarte en ese sofá cama? "

me lleva pero antes que nos recostemos ella agarra mis dedos y los sumerge en su vagina ,saca mis dedos y los lame , los mordisquea ...ella lame sus propios jugos

TOC RING TONC RING

"mierda! que es ese ruido"

"muñeca nuestro tiempo a terminado"

"QUE? como que termino? yo ni quiera he terminado, PENSÉ QUE "

"lo siento muñeca tengo otro clientes que atender " ella me dice como si fuera nada, comenzamos a arreglarnos la ropa, para salir

estoy aturdida , y muy frustrada sexualmente ella sale de la habitación mira para atrás y me dice

"te espero el próximo jueves, para que terminemos esto,"

"yo no vendré,lo siento " le digo tristemente ,ella solo sonríe y me guiña un ojo, cosa que me desconcierta mucho mas .

"arizona ,búscame por mi nombre , nos vemos el próximo jueves muñeca " me da una super sonrisa con hoyuelos y se marcha

como vendré ni siquiera me dio su numero , bueno no es que espere una cita de parte de ella ,se que es su trabajo, pero pero ...

ok solo iré a cancelar el cheque ,me iré para no volver a este lugar ,1000 dolares ? por media hora con una prostituta , ok ! nunca debí cruzar Al otro lado del semáforo ...

* * *

**nota del Autor ; historia de un solo capitulo, que les pareció...?¿ si quieren que continué pues lo haré ...solo quería despejar la mente con algo nuevo y fresco**

**descuiden sigo con sueños y promesas, el tema era la universidad así que retomare ese fic**


	2. Chapter 2

"si ,me parece perfecto,no...emm ,te parece si ...ok ,estoy de acuerdo mañana a las 12:00 del mediodía en el restaurante sheraton?,ok,perfecto ,bye"

finalizo la llamada con ganas de salir corriendo ,lo mas lejos posible de mi oficina ,hoy a sido el día mas estresante que he tenido en mucho tiempo

"disculpe ,señorita torres ,debe firmar estos documentos para enviarlos mañana ,recuerda? , le parece si los firma antes de irse?"

"si lo recuerdo bien, olivia son las 19:00 de la tarde, hoy llegue a las 7:00 de la mañana a una reunión con los accionistas de japón, estoy cansada y de muy mal humor, solo quiero algo de comer y una baño caliente , así que no ,no me parece firmar ningún documento ,déjalos en mi despacho y mañana los veré"

"si, por supuesto , disculpe ,no quise sonar impertinente"

ohh rayos! lamento mis palabras , después de todo mi asistente llego, a la misma hora que he llegado yo,

"no, discúlpame tu , lo siento olivia , suelo tirar toda mis frustraciones con personas inocentes ,dame los archivos , los revisare en mi oficina"

ella sonríe ,para mi es una tregua , no quiero tener una discusión con una chica que lo único que ha hecho ,es ayudarme y brindarme su apoyo

"claro, tome estos son los últimos, les deje los otros en su despacho, yo los he leído están listos ,solo me faltan por revisar los de brother company"

"olivia , no te preocupes , vete a casa , yo termino esto y me voy a casa"

"pero no es ningún problema para mi ,el edificio esta cerrado y todos ya se han ido, no quiero dejarla sola"

"no te preocupes estaré bien , no me tomara mas de una hora finalizar esto , vete a casa, nos vemos mañana"

todo esta oscuro en el edificio ya que es bastante tarde,me parecería muy injusto de mi parte ,retener a mi asistente , después de todo, ella esta casada y tiene unos mellizos hermosos,en cambio yo, solo tengo mi vino esperando en casa

ringggggggg ringgggggggggggg ringgggggggg

"hey mama"

"calliope Iphegenia torres! te he llamado mas de 20 veces hoy , no haz tenido la consideración de contestar ninguna de mis llamadas"

"lo se, madre , lo siento"

"lo siento? es una frase que escuchado mucho esta ultimas semanas"

"tienes toda la razón, me disculpo por mi comportamiento"

"calliope tu abuela esta muy decepcionada , prometiste viajar y no cumpliste con tu palabra"

dios! el reproche de mi madre duele mucho mas ,que cualquier cosa

"si madre lose, lamento haberlos decepcionado ,pero me fue imposible viaj..."

"calliope ,me estás engañando? que te fue imposible? decepcionaste a tus primos y a tu abuela, peor aun a tu novia , le dices que viajas y luego no viajas "

"madre yo pien..."

"no calliope, no quiero escusas de tu parte, si no vienes el día de acción de gracia, con tu novia ,yo iré a buscarte a los estados unidos"

"madre que estas hablando?"

"no , yo perfectamente tengo mi visa al día y te iré a buscar ,yo te forme como una buena persona ,que ante cualquier cosa o situación esta la familia ,no es así?"

"madre yo no puedo viajar para el día, de acción de gracias"

"pregunte! ,NO ES ASÍ?"

"si ,así es madre"

"bien ,tienes tiempo para preparar tu viaje y quiero que vengas con tu novia ya es tiempo que nos la presentes"

"madre ,yo no quiero decepcionarte"

"hija , sabes que estoy orgullosa de ti , pero no actúes como si el trabajo fuera lo único importante"

"correcto madre"

"dime has cenado ya ?"

"emm no , justo estaba saliendo de mi despacho"

"saliendo? que no son las 21:00 de la noche ,en los estados unidos ?"

"si madre, lo que sucedió ,es que hoy tuve una reun..."

"buenas noches calliope, ordena tus prioridades, llego a sentir lastima por esa novia tuya, que tienes abandonada "

mi madre corta la linea telefónica ,se que esta decepcionada de mi , peor aun, le he mentido, quería demostrarle que puedo compatibilizar el trabajo con mi vida personal , la verdad que no es así, ya que no tengo vida personal.

antes de las 22:00 de la noche logre terminar mi trabajo ,me preocupo de dejar todo correctamente bien cerrado en mi despacho ,antes de subirme a mi auto, hago una llamada telefónica

"hola , lo siento por llamarte tan tarde"

"no se preocupe ,ha sucedido algo ?"

"no , en realidad si , he terminado los archivos y logre adelantar trabajo , así que llegare tarde mañana, a la oficina"

"ohh, muy bien señorita torres, ira a la reunión con los de bhother company?"

"si , pero esa reunión sera en el restaurante sheraton a las 12:00 del media día , por lo tanto mañana llegare a las 14:00 de la tarde, al despacho"

"correcto, si quiere puedo bajar los prod..."

"no descuida , ese era el motivo de mi llamada , puedes tomarte la mañana libre"

"enserio?"

"claro que si olivia, mañana nos vemos a las 14:00 en mi despacho y veremos como me fue en el almuerzo de trabajo, con brother company"

"por supuesto , muchas gracias señorita torres"

claramente, no le iba a pedir a olivia que se presentara a las 7:30 en mi oficina ,cuando yo adelante bastante trabajo , mi reunión sera a las 12:00, no es necesario que ella asista , a pesar de que yo no tengo una familia aquí en estados unidos ,si soy consciente de que mi asistente, hace un gran trabajo y cuida de su familia .

no tengo sueño ni ganas de compartir con mi soledad esta fría noche ,pensándolo bien ,ya que mañana puedo levantarme tarde, un trago no me vendrá mal ,el entusiasmo me supera y el motor de mi auto ruge a todo mi velocidad ,al nuevo destino.

"deseas algo para beber?"

"un whisky a las rocas "

"muy bien, lo mismo de siempre, aquí tienes un whisky a las rocas"

"muchas gracias ,frank"

"te ves muy poco entusiasmada hoy"

"solo es el estrés laboral"

"te comprendo, me suele pasar a menudo"

"enserio? dudo que sean tus turnos muy estresantes, viendo todas las noches estos espectáculos,imagino trabajas feliz "

el hombre muy guapo y varonil ríe a carcajadas de mis palabras, tomo mi vaso de licor sentada en la barra y pido el segundo trago, mi atención es tomada por el espectáculo de chicas, haciendo magia pero sin duda ,una magia muy exótica para mi gusto.

"toma amiga, el tercer trago invita la casa"

"no frank, no hagas eso, puedo pagarlo"

"descuida ,este trago es muy suave"

"si tu lo dices , bueno, si me disculpas voy a sentarme mas cerca del espectáculo"

"claro , cliente que conversa con el bartender es síndrome de ermitaño , ve a ver el show"

debo reconocer que después de un mes de venir a este lugar, he hecho muy buena amistad con frank, me pregunto si es un exceso que siga frecuentando este local , bueno no tiene nada de malo ,tomar un trago y ver chicas preciosas bailando, o si?

"hey lindura, quieres compañía?"

"no gracias, solo vine a mirar el espectáculo"

"yo te podría dar uno, pero en privado , si eso deseas?"

mi desinterés por la pelirroja es evidente ,pero cuando vea a la rubia mas hermosa y radiante ,que en este preciso momento ,me esta mirando directo a los ojos , mi corazón comienza acelerarse , ella esta en la tarima bailando sensualmente ,mis ojos no pestañean ni un segundo

cada vez que vengo a este lugar ,me prometo no volver , pero es el peor castigo ,los jueves han sido sagrados para mi , ya que es el día que la hermosa rubia presenta su show.

sus movimientos son erráticos ,baila sobre un caño ,sus piernas lucen radiante , toda las personas que están frente a ella, gritan entusiastas del show, les dejan un dolar ,debería odiar a todos ellos, pero no puedo dejar de concentrarme en ella y cada sutil movimiento ,

ella no aparte sus ojos de los míos, estoy segura que me esta mirando ,sus manos van a sus pechos ,comienza acariciarlos raudamente y mi boca se seca al instante ,quiero ser yo quien la toca, quiero que sea yo la que le provoque placer, sin embargo babeo al igual que todos aquí, ella solo quiere mi dinero ,porque yo seria especial para ella?

otras manos la acarician,gritan por ella ,esto es una tortura ,pero los celos no se asoman en mi, solo esto es lo que puedo obtener de ella , solo mirarla desde lejos, viendo como algunos la tocan, si ella supiera lo que siento ,lo que soy capaz de dar o hacer por ella, soy una ilusa al pensar que una bailarina o mas bien una prostituta pueda corresponder a mis sentimientos ?

"créeme no te arrepentirás" la pelirroja insiste, mi corazón esta debilitado ,ya que veo a la mujer que me tiene completamente enamorada , esta poniendo atención a alguien frente de mis ojos, ella le sonríe ,le acaricia su rostro ,,dios! puedo soportar mucho ,pero no verla besar unos labios que no sean los míos

"no, gracias ,no me gusta ir a privados"

"segura? se que vienes muy a menudo y te gusta ir al privado con rubi"

"no, estas confundida , bueno si vengo a menudo , pero no para ver rubi" sonrió de la pelirroja muy coqueta ,que comienza acariciar mi brazo ligeramente

"vamos ,lindura ,no sera que tienes una gemela?" vuelvo a reír de las palabras de la mujer que intenta seducirme ,cuando de pronto noto una extraña actitud de molestia, en la mujer que me quita el sueño, ella esta completamente distraída bailando, intenta mirar hacia mi ,pero el publico le impide ver con claridad

"no, no tengo gemela" sonrió y le sigo el juego a la pelirroja ,pero nunca aparto la mirada de la rubia hermosa , efectivamente su sonrisa se borro de la cara,y si acepto ir al privado con la mujer que quiere entran en mis bragas? después de todo con la única que he aceptado ir a privados es con arizona,

veo a la mujer que me cautivo acariciando a alguien, y ese alguien no soy yo! mi corazón se destroza en mil pedazos ,llevo un mes viniendo a este lugar ,no puedo dormir ni comer, de solo pensar en esa mujer hermosa , pero solo me ofrece sexo a cambio de mi dinero, necesito saber si existe una mínima esperanza de que ella sienta algo por mi, yo siento una conexión cuando estoy a su lado, tan equivocada estoy? juro que si mis sentimientos son en vano ,no vuelvo jamas! debo parar el daño que me estoy provocando ,

"una lastima,eres muy hermosa , te lo han dicho?" sus palabras no me importan, solo quiero sexo , sexo horrible ,sexo mal , y largarme de aqui

"no jamas ,vamos al privado?"

"whoa whoa, segura, no prefieres esperar a rubi" y sigue hablando de la tal rubi

"sabes ,nose de que hablas " me pongo de pie y dejo mi vaso sobre la mesa ,y la pelirroja se pone tras de mi y me señala hacia la tarima

"ves esa chica rubia, con las panties blancas y remera negra" ella señala a arizona , que mierda! esta conversando de lo mas coqueta con alguien

"si claro que la conozco ,ella es ariz..." soy interrumpida

"ella es rubi"

"no , no lo es" digo confundida

"bueno lindura , su nombre aquí y en cada calle es rubi ,si tu la conoces por otro nombre , conservarlo para ti "

"cual es tu nombre real?" le pregunto extasiada por la nueva información

"eso lindura, es algo que jamas conocerás , no eres tan importante para mi ,como para darte esa información, ahora vamos al privado o conversaremos toda la noche?"

"emm...sabes prefiero terminar mi trago "

"como quieras bye" ella se marcha y no tarda nada en encontrar nuevo cliente ,

dios! arizona ? rubi? ella me dijo su nombre real porque le importo ?, cuantas personas saben su nombre real? solo seré yo? mi sonrisa se ensancha , yo lucharía por esa hermosa mujer y no es solo por el sexo increíble que me ofrece , sino por su mirada , su belleza , su nobleza , su sonrisa ,su inteligencia , aun recuerdo el día que me llevo al privado y conversamos durante toda la sesión sin tocarnos ,fue el día mas feliz de mi vida

"veo que te divertiste hoy" me susurra , solo sentirla tan cerca ,me derrito

"si, bastante" mi sonrisa es enorme ,note que se cambio de ropa

"bueno sigue disfrutando" se pone de pie frente a mi

"que? no, porque te marchas?"

"muñeca , eres una mujer de oficina y ya son las 2:00 de la madrugada" no entiendo su reacción la espere toda la noche, pero no quiero sonar desesperada

"te vine a ver en tu show bailando ,hoy es jueves ,sueles hacer tu show los jueves" digo muy tímida

"te gusta verme bailar ,mientras otras te tocan? "me susurra en el oído y comienza acariciar donde la pelirroja me acaricio

"no" tengo los ojos cerrados y siento su mano subir por mi muslo

"no?,tu cara se veía muy feliz," su pregunta ya no suena como si se divirtiera , suena con un atisbo de celos, espera, siente celos por mi?

"es que hoy estoy muy feliz" ella me acaricia sin detenerse , su lengua va a mi oído ,lo lame

"feliz de que una pelirroja lama tus jugos?" eso sonó completamente irónico ,sentí su impotencia al tocarme , ella siente algo por mi ,lo siento

"si, quería acabar en ella" santo cielos! que fue lo que dije?, la lujuria de sentir , a la mujer que anhelo, morir de celos , me hizo decir semejante barbaridad

"segura?, yo creo que estarías muy seca, como un desierto, " ahora estoy segura que son celos,mi temperatura crece sin control

"creo que la pelirroja usaría sus técnicas,para que mi cuerpo responda a ella " mi manos van a su espalda

"sabes que la penetración sin lubricar antes, seria muy doloroso," dios! quiero tocarla , ya no me importa la gente a mi alrededor

"no, no quiero que me duela ,tal vez si le digo que ,solo muerda mi clítoris"pretendo caer en sus palabras,

"muñeca, yo podría penetrarte si eso deseas?"siento mi humedad en las bragas , realmente arizona piensa que me interesa la pelirroja ?

"has dicho que estaré seca, si tu intentas entrar en mi , sentiré dolor, arizona solo quiero placer" sigo sus propias palabras reconozco que su forma de seducirme es muy extraña pero no menos excitante

"muñeca, ya entrare de a poco en ti, y cuando me pidas mas , iré profundo ,quieres que sea yo quien te penetre ?, muñeca vamos al privado?" me gustaría decirle en la cara , que tendré sexo con la pelirroja , y que muera de celos , de odio ,sienta lo que yo siento cuando alguien la mira , la toca o le sonríe porque solo de arizona quiero amor , deseo , pertenencia ,pero lamentablemente no puedo , con ella quiero todo lo que me ofrezca aun que sean migajas

al entrar en el privado , pensé que arizona estaría molesta , pero solo me trata con pertenecía como si yo le perteneciera ,lo cual amaría

"esta noche ,me darás tu jugos ?"

"si ,tómalos" me recuesto en el sofá, ella se extiende sobre mi , la abrazo para pegarla a mi cuerpo, ella me levanta la remera desabrocha mi sostenes, y su cara va al centro de mis pechos ,sujeto su cabeza para que lo logre besar, intento sacar su remero pero no sus sostenes ,

"muñeca, estas tan mojada para mi"

"segura que es para ti?" trato de fastidiarla ,pero el deseo en su mirada ,la lujuria la invaden

"levanta las caderas...siiii solo un poco" ella arranca mi pantalón agresivamente , el sudor me tiene el cabello completamente arruinado,

"ahhhh..." ella corre mis bragas con el pulgar e indice y me penetra con un dedo

"déjame ver algo" me susurra al oído luego saca su dedo medio y lo lame sensualmente frente a mi

"arizona rápido el tiempo terminara "

"si , efectivamente muñeca , te has mojado para mi , reconozco tu sabor " mi boca queda completamente abierta por su actuar , estoy tan excitada que no me interesa que saque mis bragas

"ve profundo dentro de mi " su sonrisa es enorme , ella quita mis bragas aun lado con sus dedos y luego me penetra fuerte y rápido, solo me sujeto de sus hombros

"ahhh ...rayos ohhhhhhh" ella se da impulso con sus caderas, mis piernas tratan de levantarse pero mis bragas aun puestas lo impiden , se que el tiempo terminara ,y arizona también lo sabe el ritmo es a todo velocidad, me sujeto a su cuello intento morderla

"dime te duele ?"

"noo,solo mas ra...pido" ella deja sus labios junto a mi cuello , la velocidad de entrar y salir de mi , es impresionante, trato de poner mis manos sobre su culo y presionarla en mi, su ritmo se desacelera , y su respiración cambia,

" nooooooo, ahhhhhh caliiiioo...peeee" ella va acabar y se resiste ,comienzo a chupar su cuello ,mi manos abiertas dentro de sus pantalones siento su piel desnuda

"acaba en mi arizona , se que lo quieres tanto como yo" le susurro , ella comienza su ritmo , va muy profundo en mi , sus ojos cambian de color y su fuerza es imparable , mis manos tiran de su hermoso y muy redondo culo , lamo todo su cuello sudado

"ohhhhh calllieeee ,ahhhhh mi amorrrrrrrrrrrr, damelooooooo dameeeeeeeeeeee ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

TOC RING TOC RING

el tiempo termino ,luego de unos minutos ella saca sutilmente sus dedos dentro de mi, arregla su ropa ,sonríe

"vamos, levántate ,muñeca el tiempo finalizo " sigo estupefacta , ella tuvo un orgasmo ,grito mi nombre y me llamo 'mi amor' arreglo mi ropa, no puedo dejar de pensar,

"adiós muñeca ha sido un placer "

"me quedare en el bar, una hora mas " le digo sueno como si fuera un zombie , ella esta feliz,solo sonríe , realmente nose que la pone feliz el dinero que acaba de ganar o el orgasmo que le di?

"no, tu te iras a casa a dormir ,recuerda ,eres chica de oficina" me sonríe y besa mi mejilla , sigo en estado de shock, sera que ella me esta cuidando o no quiere que gaste mi dinero con la pelirroja , pero nose nota celosa , solo sonríe

"claro ,tienes razón, bye arizona" ella se acerca me da otro beso en la mejilla y me susurra al oído

"feliz un mes " solo trago profundo , y me voy hacia mi auto, ella siente algo por mi? yo le di un orgasmo y me dijo ,mi amor, me dio su nombre real,estoy siendo ilusa al pensar que una prostituta pueda tener corazón para amar?

* * *

**la continuación depende de ustedes , recuerden que sus favoritos y comentarios ayudan a la motivación del escritor , :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Las semanas transcurren , sigo frecuentando el mismo lugar ,suelo venir tres veces o tal vez, cuatro veces a la semana ,no puedo sonreír , no puedo brillar , no puedo pensar ,no puedo concentrarme en mi entorno ,porque lo único que hago es pensar en la mujer que esta frente a mi, bailando.

sus movimientos son tan perfectos , ella sonríe ,esos hoyuelos despiertan mi ternura ,sus ojos azules como el océano, no se quitan de mi vista ,su belleza me vuelve adicta a ella.

comienza a quitar lentamente su ropa , yo la observo desde el sofá , ese sofá que he utilizado ,días ,semanas y meses, si! en un 'privado' el único lugar donde puedo existir para ella ,quizás si yo no tuviera dinero ,ella no me miraría , pero no por nada nuestros caminos se cruzaron

ella se sienta sobre mi regazo sin detener su baile, mis ojos van directo a sus ojos, mis manos a sus mejillas

"Calliope, Calliope eres una chica muy persistente" ambas reímos , ella hace referencia a los últimos días ,ya que la he esperado durante horas, solo por veinte minutos de su atención

"eres un ángel" le susurro al oído , todo su movimiento se detiene pero yo no permito que se levante de mi regazo ,dejo mis manos en su cara ,para que me mire directo a los ojos

" no sabes lo que dices" se burla de mi

"si , eres maravillosa ,se que muchos te lo deben decir ,pero yo te lo digo, porque lo siento en cada latido de mi ser "

"si muchos me lo dicen , clientes que aman tocar esto " ella lleva mi mano a su centro , mi corazón se quiebra

"pero jamas tocaran esto" acero mi mano derecha ,donde se aloja su corazón , y con ternura la observo

"recuerdo que esta conversación ya la tuvimos!" ella se molesta

"no, no la tuvimos, arizona ,si te tengo que rogar , lo haré "

"mira, vine a este lugar para que me COJAS, POR ESO ME PAGAS NO?" sus palabras son tan hirientes como su fria mirada , ella se levanta bruscamente de mi regazo

" cada vez que tocamos este tema ,te enfadas , y si te enfadas, es porque realmente te importo , lo se "

"cuantos años tienes? no me sorprendería que creas en ,papa noel , o en las hadas y en los polvos mágicos, PORQUE NO ES REAL!"

"SABES EN QUE CREO! en que eres un ángel caído del cielo, tu belleza es admirable ,TU PUREZA INIGUALABLE"

"DEJA DE DECIR ESO! BASTA DE OÍR TU MIERDA, NO ME CONOCES, llevas semanas hablando mierda, no quiero gritarte pero deja de hablar esa basura"

"arizona, yo lucharía por ti, permiteme mostrarte un mundo lleno de misericordia , de amor , de bondad, déjame rescatarte" su carcajada me ensordece

"crees que eres la única en tirar esas palabras en mi cara?, crees ser distinta a los demás , eso crees ?" su carcajadas resuenan en mi

"no, puede que no sea la única , pero seré la ultima , porque siento que tu alma, me lo pide,"

"sabes que me pide mi alma ? follarme a tres personas MAS ,PARA LLEVAR DINERO A MI CASA!" mi mandíbula tiembla

"arizona, sal de aquí, solo eres un ángel que necesita ser rescatado , yo daré todo , te juro que daré todo" mi manos están en sus caderas, ella esquiva mi mirada

"yo no soy nada, soy una prostituta ,no puedo ofrecerte nada" su voz es casi inaudible

"no te juzgo, se, que si llegaste a este lugar , es porque tienes tus razones, unas muy grandes , eso demuestra la gran mujer que eres, se que otras manos te han tocado ,quizás cada rincón de tu cuerpo , pero no es ni comparado con lo que yo podría llegar a tocar, todos pueden ver tu cuerpo totalmente desnudo , pero nadie jamas va a ver lo que yo, veo en ti , PUEDES LLEGAR A TOCAR A ALGUIEN, EN EL LUGAR MAS RECÓNDITO DE SU SER , PERO LO QUE SIENTO, CUANDO TU ME TOCAS ,NADIE , NADIE LO LLEGARA A SENTIR JAMAS"

"detente , deja de jugar conmigo, he escuchado una y otra vez ese discurso ,entiende YO SOY UNA RAMERA ,PROSTITUTA ,UNA MUJER FÁCIL ,ESTE ES MI MUNDO!"

"NO, NO, NO , ESTE NO ES TU MUNDO, ESTO NO SE TERMINA NI AQUÍ NI AHORA ,puede que pague por sexo , ok , pero eres el ser mas hermoso que conozco y si la vida te tiene en este punto ,es porque has sufrido , ángel déjame mostrarte que la vida no es solo esto ,"

"porque haces esto?" sus ojos están sollozos

"porque esto lo haces ,ya que debes hacerlo y lo entiendo ,pero yo vine a rescatarte, nadie te tratara con mas respeto que yo ,nadie luchara como lo haré yo ,porque eres lo que siempre espere, tu estas hecha para mi y ante tu belleza me doblegare a pesar, que tengas esa coraza horrible , desde el primer momento que te vi , vivo para amarte , sean o no sean, mis sentimientos correspondidos , te enamorare cada segundo de mi existencia "

"no quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida, me escuchas? , jamas quiero volver a verte!" sus lagrimas comienzan a caer

"permiteme hacerte feliz, no me importa tu pasado , se que es arriesgado ,se que tienes miedo y yo también lo tengo ,pero sin ti ya no podre ser feliz, yo te pertenezco y tu me perteneces "

"tu no sabes nada de mi , nada! , solo me deseas de forma carnal, como todos los demás"

"yo no soy 'los de mas' , yo soy quien cree en ti "

"eres ilusa, deja de perder tu tiempo " comienza a reír entre lagrimas

"mi tiempo lo deje de perder el día que te conocí,arizona yo te ofrezco todo , pero porque no aceptas? y abusas de MI DINERO Y TODA MI FORTUNA? ,POR QUE? ...SABES POR QUE?, PORQUE TU NO ERES ESO ,ESA MUJER FRÍA QUE TRATAS DE DEMOSTRARME , PORQUE TU SIENTES COSAS POR MI , NIÉGALO EN MI CARA !, DIME , QUE LO ÚNICO QUE DESEAS ES VERME ,NIEGA ME ,QUE ME NECESITAS! , NIEGA ME, QUE CUANDO LLEGAS A CASA ,TE ENCANTARÍA QUE TE DIERA LA BUENAS NOCHES , NIÉGALO !"

" yo no me merezco esto , yooo... lo acepte hace mucho tiempo ,no quiero que nadie me lastime , tu me hieres CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO EN MIS PUTOS SUEÑOS! , CADA VEZ QUE DEBO TOCAR A ALGUIEN, Y ESE ALGUIEN NO ERES TU" ella cae de rodillas al suelo ,sus lagrimas no cesan ,me inclino junto a ella

"se que mis palabras no significan nada, que soy una extraña pero tu me das las ganas de levantarme cada día , solo de pensar en tu sonrisa ,solo de recordar tu voz , yooo... supe que eras para mi ,cuando tus ojos se posaron sobre mi la primera vez, muchos años te espere y mira donde te vine a encontrar pero no me importa te juro que por mas odio que sienta ,tu limpias cada dolor con tu sonrisa , por favor déjame rescatarte"

"quiero que te largues,y no vuelvas jamas ,no quiero tu perdón, no quiero nada! por favor no me atormentes mas , el daño que tu me estas haciendo jamas nadie me lo causo y POR ESO TE ODIO! tu tienes tu vida y esta es la mía , yo también soy una mujer de negocios , y si no quieres mi cuerpo no sirves, ASÍ QUE LÁRGATE !"

su voz era directa ,fría, el dolor que causo en cada centímetro de mi ser , me debilito , cuando llego a la puerta solo me giro para mirarla a los ojos y decir

"no me voy a rendir jamas! ,yo lucho por lo que amo"

un día , una semana , dos semanas , tres semanas , siete semanas han pasado desde que arizona aplasto mi ilusión , pero estoy mejor ,a pesar de que estuve una semana con licencia , lo cual no fui al trabajo , mi madre no deja de llamarme ,pero mi corazón esta tan colapsado que no puedo seguir sufriendo , dicen que , si estas en tu casa y sientes un vació en tu alma y tu cabeza no deja de pensar en esa persona , la razón es porque estas enamorado y el amor es dolor .

pienso una y otra vez en las palabras de arizona ,ella jamas dijo que no quería estar conmigo o que no me amara , mis lagrimas llegan sin ser invitadas , me duele todo , de pronto pienso que debo conseguirme una pareja o tal vez casarme, pretendientes no me faltan ,de esa forma tendré la cabeza ocupada.

"CALLI!" entran a mi despacho ,el Gerente ,mi secretaria y el cantador de la empresa

"que que sucede ? no saben llamar a la puerta?"

"CALLI LO LOGRASTE !" hablan todos a la vez

"DE QUE HABLAN ?"

"los japones aceptaron"

"aceptaron? es una broma cruel" pregunto

"que carajo , aceparon !" dice el contador muy orgulloso

"imposible!" respondo incrédula

"mierda !no se como lo hiciste ,pero pondrán un centro familiar recreativo en México!"

"no me estas ..."

"nooo callie , imagínate, somos los pioneros en salir del país con un centro recreativo familiar , EN MÉXICO!"

"WOW WOW WOW ! LO LOGRAMOS!" con todo lo sucedido , se me olvido que estábamos a la espera de los inversionistas japonenses, ya aceptaron, esto sera un plus para la empresa

"cuando debo viajar? , ver el terreno? ,LAS CONSTRUCCIONES Y LAS FIRMAS?!" comienzo a sonreír mi colega y mi asistente abren una botella de chapagne para la celebración

"en dos semanas debes ir a firmar , ver el lugar y los detalles ,este centro recreativo familiar es la mas grande inversión que tenemos en el extranjero" dice el gerente, muy sonriente

"la empresa se encargara de los por menores , los ticket, obvio serán en primera clase , puedes hospedarte en el hotel que tu decidas , pero créeme que todos son de cinco estrellas, nuestra mejor inversionista merece lo mejor de lo mejor "

"no es necesario tanto lujo, debo arreglar todo para el primer viaje de los muchos que debo realizar"

"bueno te dejamos , ordena tus asuntos porque te vas a México , yo no puedo viajar ya que debo ver algunos registros y lo haré desde aquí emm... y felicitaciones callie, gracias a ti ganamos el proyecto " sonrió, la verdad, no me espere nada de esto ,

ya que mi oficina quedo vacía después del pequeño festejo, llamo a la primera persona que debo llamar en estos casos

"hola calli"

"hola madre, se que te llame hace dos horas atrás pero tengo grandes noticias para ti"

"que sucedió mija ? por lo que noto , algo muy bueno"

"si madre , aceptaron el proyecto que queríamos realizar en México"

"AUW !...eso es genial mija, FELICIDADES! se que tenias muchas ganas de lograrlo y te esmeraste por ello"

"gracias madre , realmente no lo puedo creer estoy muy feliz"

"eso significa que te tomaras un tiempo y vendrás a quedarte en casa ?"

"claro madre, siempre podre hacerme un tiempo para mi familia "

"cuando viajaran?"

"emm dos semanas , debo cerrar unos asuntos y todo esta bien"

"pero como..."

"calli" interrumpe el gerente

"disculpa madre, debo dejarte, te llamare mas tarde ,adiós ,te amo" cuelgo la llamada

"veo que ya pusiste a tu familia al corriente " el me dice

"claro que si " sonrió, el se sienta frente a mi despacho

"calli sabes, tienes que viajar lo antes posible para que firmes el proyecto, por lo demás no te preocupes, yo me aseguro de que aquí todo marche a la perfección "

"si , claro no tengas duda que lo haré ,dejare el nombre de la empresa bien puesto" ambos sonreímos

de pronto interrumpe olivia

"disculpen , señorita Torres necesito el nombre de su novia , nombre completo para hacerle los tickit de avión y la reserva del hotel"

"que ? mi novia? por que ?" de que habla

"callie, tu novia , la que tu misma nos has dicho que no te da permiso para salir a tomar una copa con los amigos" responde mi colega riendo junto a olivia

ohh, esa era mi escusa para no salir con mis amigos, ya que la verdad no me interesa salir con ellos , no ,porque no me agraden ,simplemente no me siento feliz o mas bien sentía feliz

"bueno pero callie, debes viajar con tu novia , callie este negocio es para que lo realice alguien que tenga familia , es un centro recreativo familiar y si llevas a tu novia o prometida mucho mejor"

"pero ella no tiene nada que ver en esto" respondo muy preocupada

"vamos callie ,tu sabes que los inversionistas harán esto a fin de las familias , no me digas que la cabecilla del proyecto no tiene familia, terminaste con tu novia?"

"tengo familia "

"lose , me refiero a tu novia , callie tu misma le dijiste al japones que tenias una novia y tenían planes de casarse"

"si , lo dije ,porque el tipo dijo que solo aceptaría, para empresas que le interese el fin familiar, por eso hable de mi novia" en realidad, estaba tan feliz, el tiempo que pase con arizona todos me preguntaban , a que se debía dicha felicidad ,claramente no iba a decir que frecuentaba un prostíbulo

"pues bien , lleva a tu novia y si la relación va mal , tomen el viaje como una pequeña luna de miel , problema solucionado ,pero primero firma los papeles luego terminas con ella y listo"

"si , claro no te preocupes yo hablare con mi novia y ella viajara"

"si por favor , es tu novia, no te dirá que no , es importante demostrar que nuestra empresa ama y se rige por una base familiar , sino , ellos invertirían en un bar o un boliche y no en un centro recreativo familiar"

"ok, no debes explicármelo, lo entiendo , olivia en la noche te envió los datos de mi novia solo debo confirmar la fecha que ella podrá viajar" con esto ganare tiempo

"si por supuesto , yo esperare su información" olivia se retira del despacho dejándome a solas con el gerente

"callie estoy muy orgulloso de ti , pero nos falta el ultimo empujón, que es firmar el trato"

"descuida, me encargare de tener esas firmas y podremos ser los acreedores del mejor centro recreativo familiar en el extranjero"

"no espero menos de ti" con eso el sale de mi despacho ..nose en que me eh involucrado

este es uno de los tantos logros que he obtenido en mi vida y por los que vendrán en el futuro, para llegar al lugar donde estoy, no fue fácil , nunca lo fue , luche , luche y me gane este lugar deje a muchas personas en el camino pero el vació que siento hoy en día, me atraviesa el alma , pero se cual es el nombre de este sentimiento agridulce .

"hey callie , hace tiempo que no te veía por estos lados , mucho trabajo?"

"hola frank , si bastante trabajo " miento ,por mas trabajo que tenia jamas deje de venir a ver a la mujer que me tiene completamente en desvelo, pero después de la ultima discusión no me atrevía a volver

"quieres tomar un whiski ?"

"no gracias , hoy he tomado bastante chapagne" sonrió y recuerdo ,que me trajo hasta este lugar , estoy tan feliz de mis logros, que quiero compartirlo con ella , no dejo de pensar que soy imprudente en venir , arizona me dijo que me marchara de su vida , no quería nada conmigo ,pero se, que no habla enserio ,le di el tiempo que ella quería, pero jamas me llamo , sera que le di mal mi numero ? o lo perdió? o realmente no quiere estar conmigo .

"te entiendo, empezara el espectáculo , lo veras?"

"emm , en realidad vine ,porque quiero conversar con ari... con rubi"

"rubi?"

"siii , rubi!"

"ahhhh , claro , tu no sabes lo que sucedió" mi ojos se fueron de órbitas y mi corazón comienza a acelerarse

"que sucedió ?"

"ya no trabaja aquí!"

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios! :) :) :) **

**ahora que sucederá? ...recuerden que sus comentarios ayudan a seguir con la escritura :) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Arizona piénsalo , esto es un ganar y ganar, si es por dinero ,eso no es problema para mi , tu me lo has dejado claro , esto solo sera un negocio, y créeme soy empresaria , los negocios son mi fuerte "

"Entiendo , necesitas una prostituta para que pueda satisfacer todas tus necesidades, mientras estas trabajando con tus amigos empresarios, no es así callie?"

"Claro que no! Osea si, pero no de esa forma "

" por favor callie, somos adultos ,lo único que quieres es que yo sea tu juguete sexual ,así te podrás entretener y quitar el estrés"

Por mas que sus palabras ,me irriten y me hieran de una forma descomunal ,se que debo ser paciente , después de todo, agradezco que de tanto que le roge ,accedió a juntarse conmigo .

El solo recordar , que me pase una semana completa buscándola por toda la ciudad ,por cada bar, cada cabaret,

No dejo de estar inmensamente feliz por haberla encontrado ,

Claramente no era la forma que yo hubiese querido encontrarla

nadie espera ver a la chica que anhela,

Parada en una esquina ,esperando clientes, me parte el corazón , pero no se lo demostrare ,seré fuerte y lograre romper esa coraza que tiene

Después de todo que haya accedido a juntarse conmigo en este café y escuchar la propuesta que tengo para ella , eso ya es un gran paso

"Recapitulare, como te he dicho , yo necesito a una mujer ,en este caso tu, que pueda acompañarme a México, debo cerrar unas firmas y ser participe de una que otra reunión o cena protocolar , no quiero ni pretendo faltare el respeto , tu me has dicho fuerte y claro , que eres prostituta y solo accediste a juntarte hoy conmigo porque tenia un negocio que proponerte, y aquí estoy "

"Callie yo no quiero perder el tiempo, y el dinero lo necesito, como notaste no tengo trabajo y estar en las calles, no es uno de mis hobbies favoritos"

Nos interrumpe el garzon con nuestra segunda ronda de café,

arizona le agradece y muestra uno de sus hoyuelos, intento disimular mi sonrisa, pero es tan hermosa y mi deseo de ser completamente sincera, me embarga ...

Pero seria un gran error de mi parte, si le digo la verdad , que lo único que pretendo con este viaje, es sacarla de la calle ,

expandir sus horizontes , una mujer tan joven ,inteligente y hermosa no merece estar vestida como ella o ser tratada de forma vulgar ,

puede que la vida le cerro las puertas pero yo le enseñare y demostrare que existe mas de lo que tiene ,y por supuesto la voy a enamorar con cada gesto, porque se que ella fue creada para mi..

lo siento en cada rincón de mi ser

Y si el camino para ello. Es que arizona sea fría conmigo o que para poder acercarme a ella sea a través de un trato comercial ,

Estoy dispuesta, porque en el amor todo se vale

"Arizona no perderás el tiempo, todo lo contrario , ganaras mas de lo que ganas en las calles, sera otro ambiente , yo realmente necesito una mujer que me acompañe y se que tu podrías , esto es solo un negocio "

"sino necesitara el dinero como lo necesito, créeme no aceptaría ,

porque la ultima vez que nos vimos, me dijiste prácticamente que me amabas y yo no quiero nada de eso ,

Solo quiero ir a Mexico, estar esa semana ,hacer lo que se deba hacer y listo,suena razonable para ti?"

" por supuesto , te doy mi palabra que no pasara de lo profesional , sera solo una semana ni un día mas , te iré a buscar al aeropuerto y te dejare allí , me acompañaras al museo , unos mercadeo y a mas de algún encuentro social y créeme son muy aburridos, te pagare lo que consideres justo "

le di mi palabra, me portare bien por una semana ,aunque no por nada ,

me ha dicho que quiere mantener las cosas de forma profesional

Esto me da esperanzas ,

en el fondo de su ser, ella siente cosas por mi y eso me regocija

"600 dolares por día "

"Perfecto, así sera , los pasajes , la estadía ,comida y ropa irán por mi cuenta "

"Ropa? Por que ropa ?"

" emm... no es que tu ropa tenga algo de malo, pero debes saber que con las personas que me relaciono son de otro estatus social y tu vas conmigo y ellos no deben saber qu..."

"Entiendo ,ellos no deben saber que estas con una prostituta , descuida,

dejare bien puesto tu nombre ,si existe algo que se hacer bien, eso es hacer mi trabajo a la perfección"

"Te dejare este cheque , para que compres ropa y emm... déjame tu numero de teléfono y te enviare los datos del vuelo ,te pasare a buscar a penas llegues a México , yo me iré un día antes"

"Esta bien callie , pero tengo una regla para ti "

"Claro...cual?"

"Yo iré, cumpliré con el trato pero, iré como tu dama de compañía nada mas"

"Ok...aunque creii que de eso estábamos hablando esta mañana"

"Callie a lo que voy ..es que te acompañare donde quieras, mi trabajo lo cumplo, el dinero me lo ganare pero nada de sexo...no voy como tu prostituta personal ,lo entiendes ?"

"Ahhh...claroo, entiendo ,arizona eso no es problema ,pero ya que tocas ese tema, debo decirte que la misma regla se aplica para ti"

"Que se supone que significa eso?"

"Que estarás conmigo , Ponle el nombre que te apetezca pero nada de sexo o negocios con nadie que yo te presente, menos hacer tratos a mis espaldas"

"Me parece adecuado, te reitero callie, si algo se hacer ...eso es mi trabajo"

Cerramos el pacto con un estreches de mano,

muerdo mi labio inferior , pero estoy gozando de felicidad,

Se que esto no significa nada pero sera una semana que ayudara a arizona con el dinero o puede que no vuelva a las calles por un largo tiempo,

Aunque le prometí que no le diré nada romántico ,nada de sentimientos y pienso cumplir con mi palabra

Debo aprender a ser mas fría o por lo menos disimular ,

noto que arizona realmente necesita el dinero y si ella quiere esto profesional, así sera, no la haré sentir incomoda en absoluto.

Los días transcurren rápidamente o tal vez ,es por el hecho que debo viajar y no doy abasto con los preparativos,

Mi misión es que los inversionistas firmen ,

mis colegas confían en mi y se que estoy capacitada para este proyecto ,aunque las duda siempre existirán

"Callie estas ocupada?"

"No, adelante olivia ,todo bien ?"

Mi secretaria entra a mi despacho con una serie de documentos que debo firmar

"Si, esto debes verificarlos y dar tu firma ,yo ya los he revisado,

Por lo tanto esta todo correcto , aun así ,no esta demás que los revises por si se me paso por alto algún detalle "

"Muchas gracias olivia"

"Antes que se me olvide , su madre ha llamado y dijo que le confirme la hora de vuelo ,porque la ira a buscar al aeropuerto y no aceptara un no por respuesta "

"Mi madre! no existe manera alguna de escaparme esta vez"

Sonrió ,mi madre es única

"Las madres somos así , le he dado el numero de vuelo y estará hoy a las 22:30 en el aeropuerto, esperando por ti "

"Esta bien , te agradezco olivia"

Ella comienza a retirarse de mi despacho ,no quiero indagar ya que la ansiedad me desbordara, para mi suerte ,es olivia quien toma el tema

"Ahh! señorita Torres la reserva de su hotel esta lista ,

y ya coordine con su novia la hora del vuelo , mañana a las 13:00 de la tarde, estará llegando a México , quieres que le envié un transfer para que la recoja desde el aeropuerto?"

"No, descuida yo iré por ella "

"Está bien, que tenga buen viaje y aquí estaré para lo que necesite, vaya y sea asombrosa"

Me da una sonrisa acogedora y se retira de mi despacho

Realmente nose que sería adecuado, llamar arizona? Preguntarle cuando podría viajar?..

Le termine dando todo el trabajo a olivia

Sé que olivia es amable y voluntariosa,

Pero no estoy segura que es lo que arizona espera de mí,

si quería que viajara junto a ella o que la llamara para preguntarle los por menores ,

después de todo ella me dijo, que sea lo mas profesional posible ,

pero no puedo dejar que llegue al aeropuerto sola,

Me estoy manteniendo al margen como ella me ha pedido ,

pero tampoco puedo no preocuparme.

Luego de varias horas en mi oficina tuve tiempo para arreglar mi maleta, documentos y después de mucho tiempo volver a mi hogar ,

Tome mi vuelo ,bastante turbulento por lo demás,

solo quiero abrazar a mi madre y tomar un exquisito chocolate caliente.

Ella estaba emocionada al verme , mi abuela también estaba a mi espera,

Recojo mi equipaje y corro para abrazar a mi madre y mi abuela que por mi ritmo desenfrenado , no me di tiempo alguno para visitarlas antes

"Mija te das cuenta lo delgada que estas?"

"Claro que esta delgada, si trabaja como si el mundo se fuera acabar mañana"

Ambas me abrazan y caminos al auto para ir a casa

"Callie, cuantos días te quedaras?"

"Abue, solo una semana , debo cerrar unos tratos"

"Calliope! Nose como te hemos educado, tu madre y yo estamos orgullosas por tus logros profesionales , pero el trabajo no lo es todo "

Mi abuela me reprende , y claro tiene razón y es la discusiones de siempre ,

Fui criada por mi abuela y mi madre se esforzaron por darme educación y un bienestar , y yo quiero que ellas descansen y tengan lo máximo en comodidades

"Ester, callie esta aquí junto a su familia , disfrutemos el tiempo con ella, y tu calliope no te salvaras ,ya he hablado con olivia y se que viajaras mas seguido y el próximo viaje nada de hoteles , te quedas junto a tu abuela y con tu madre ok ! Y no se diga mas"

Sonrió a su insistencia y asiento , beso a mi abuela y mientras mi madre conduce a casa .

Nos bajamos del auto , la casa esta hermosa y tiene un gran jardín ,

"He cocinado tu pollo picatta que tanto amas y ni se te pase por la mente, decirme que mañana no almorzaras en tu casa "

"Claro que no abuela , mañana estaré a las 14:00 ,lista para probar tu exquisito pollo, pero esta noche me quedare en casa , mañana debo hospedarme en el hotel , no es un problema cierto?"

" por hacer preguntas ridículas, tomaras la pala y quitaras la nieve de la entrada"

"Pero soy una invitada..."

"Calliope! obedece a tu abuela"

Las tres reímos ,

Me pone tan feliz ver el hogar donde he crecido , tan lindo, amplio y acogedor , luego de sacar la nieve me siento en la chimenea junto a mi madre y abuela ...

mi madre me regalonea con un chocolate caliente

Se que soy una trabajadora compulsiva pero gracias a ello ,

he comprado esta gran casa y esta ampliada y hermosa y es un hogar muy seguro, a mi familia nunca le ha faltado nada y tampoco le faltara , porque me lo prometí

" después de todo esa tal erica, jamas me agrado "

"No hace falta que lo menciones abuela , todos notábamos que te desagradaba "

"Como se se supone que esa muchacha podría agradarme ?"

"Aun así callie ..tienes que pensar en bajar el ritmo al trabajo no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que te sucedió con erica "

Me interrogan sobre el quiebre con mi ex novia, pero claramente aveces, la verdad debemos maquillarla para que nuestra familia no sufra con nuestro dolor .

# no podre viajar...problemas con la aduana ..no quise llamar a tu secretaria, es muy tarde#

"Como ! Rayos ! Hijos de pu%$$"

Me enfurezco al leer ese mensaje y es obvio debe ser arizona

"Callie que sucede? Quien te escribió?"

"Arizona no puede viajar por culpa de unos incompetentes , llamare personalmente al estúpido y me encargare de ubicarlo "

"Quien es arizona ?"

"No lose ester, pero por la reacción de callie ,debe ser una de sus inversi... ohhh ...claro , es su NOVIA!"

"LA MISTERIOSA CHICA? OHHH! ...CASI NOS ENGAÑA CALLIE ...DIJO QUE VENDRÍA SOLA.. PERO TRAJO A SU HERMOSA NOVIA"

"Ester ,debemos bajar el volumen he intentar escuchar donde se hospedara , si callie no nos presenta a su novia pues nos presentaremos sola, aunque no conozca aun a esta chica misteriosa ...ya me agrada porque hace feliz a mi hija"

" de acuerdo baja el volumen intento escuchar lo que callie dice ...trae un papel para escribir la dirección"

"Aquí tienes un lápiz ...aunque no es necesario bajar el volumen ester, dudo que calllie nos escuche ,con todo los gritos que esta dando ... no quisiera estar en los zapatos del los que impiden a la chica misteriosa viajar"

"PERDÓN! DISCÚLPEME USTED , PERO EL PASAJE NO LO SORTEARON Y EL PASAJERO DEBE TOMAR EL VUELO...DAME A TU SUPERIOR "

Estoy indignada!

"CLARO ..ENTIENDO... bueno agradezco su gestión , lo recomendare, muchas gracias y por cierto sean mas rigurosos con sus operarios , no me pone feliz que el pasajero sea apartado ni menos tratado de esa manera"

" descuida , y si acepto sus disculpas "

Cuelgo la llamada después de hablar con el gerente de la aerolínea

#todo solucionado, te estaré esperando ,mañana a las 13:00 en el aeropuerto#

Arregle el problema apenas recibí el mensaje , lo único que lamento fue mensajearme por primera vez ,con arizona en este estado de furia,

"Y bueno arizona, es tu novia no?"

Rayos! mi abuela comenzara el interrogatorio

"No,ella solo es alguien que trabajara junto a mi, solo estaremos una semana haciendo unos asuntos y nada mas "

Mi madre y mi abuela se miran con incredulidad, imagino no me creen, aunque en teoría he sido honesta

De pronto recibo un texto

#gracias, tomare el vuelo...#

"logro tomar el vuelo, madre, abuelita, gracias por la velada pero me iré a dormir, mañana me levanto muy temprano, quiero terminar pronto, así poder estar aquí a las 14:00 para el almuerzo"

Doy los respectivos besos de buenas noches y subo a mi alcoba a descansar.

"Ester, tu realmente crees que la chica misteriosa es arizona?"

"Sí que lo es.. Al primer mensaje que recibió sus ojos se iluminaron y cuando se vio en riesgo el viaje de arizona , mi hija, enloqueció lo notaste?. Existe algo en esta tal arizona que está alborotando las hormonas a callie, y no quiero que le partan el corazón nuevamente, por eso debemos saber quién es arizona"

"Tienes razón , nuestra callie ha perdido inversiones , tratos y colegas pero que una mujer no pueda subir a un avión la enloquezca de esa manera, Definitivamente es por algo"

"Ester, Lo averiguaremos, no nos quedaremos así como así, debemos darle una mano a callie , puede ser muy empresaria, ejecutiva pero en el amor es un caos "

"Claro, si arizona es la chica misteriosa nos encargaremos de averiguarlo...conocerla a fondo saber por qué no vino con callie y veremos si tendrá nuestra aprobación"

.**...**

**Entre más comentarios...mas capítulos, algo en especial para lo que se vendrá?..no duden en hacerme saber sus ideas ...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Excelente noticia, entonces Hoy en la tarde iremos a ver el terreno para el parque temático, permita me decirle que su propuesta señorita Torres, es muy ingeniosa"

"Muchas gracias señor yamamoto, es solo una propuesta ,nada más que una idea plegada en un plano, yo le invito a conocer uno de nuestros parques en Estados Unidos, quedara realmente impresionado "

"no hace falta ir a Estados Unidos para quedar impresionado por su gran talento señorita Torres, yo quiero ser parte de este proyecto, el cual estoy seguro será un paso más allá de los que usted ha trabajado antes"

Solo quiero que este desayuno protocolar termine, Arizona ya viene en camino, no quiero que baje del avión y no me vea, intento apresurar el proceso

"Claro que así será, señor yamamoto, tendremos tecnología de punta, estamos enfocados a los grupos familiares, que mejor que reunir a las familias y grupo de amigos en unas entretenidas y placenteras vacaciones!"

"Muy bien! Que no se diga más, hoy cenaremos en el hotel Sheraton, espero nos complazca con su presencia señorita Torres , de esa forma podremos afinar unos cuantos detalles"

"claro, yo estoy dispuesta a empezar desde ya"

Primer paso está listo, debemos armar la maqueta y avanzar en este proyecto, estoy muy entusiasmada por ello,

Dejamos la reunión por hoy, Me despido de los inversionistas y me dirijo al aeropuerto, estoy justo sobre la hora

...Rig ring ring...

Suena mi teléfono y ya que voy conduciendo, pongo el alta voz, como siempre suelo hacer

"Madre como amaneciste?"

"Feliz de saber que te llamo y estas aquí en la ciudad"

Sonrió al saber que mi madre y mi abuela, están siempre felices con mi presencia, aunque mis visitas son muy esporádicas

"Madre voy conduciendo, te parece que te devuelva el llamado más tarde?"

"No descuida, conduce tranquila, solo te llamo para que pases a comprar un chocolate amargo para tu abuela, sabes que le encantan"

"Ok..chocolate amargo y tu deseas que te lleve algo? "

"Si, Quiero que me traigas patatas, para el puré"

"Mama! No creo que aun sigas con tu viejo truco"

"Así es Calliope Torres...no almorzaremos hasta que traigas las patatas"

"Madre! Ok... pero no podre llegar antes de las dos de la tarde"

"Calliope basta con eso ,prometiste almorzar en casa y eso harás! , no olvides llegar antes porque necesito las patatas"

"Madre tienes un lugar muy cerca para ir a comprar, porque no vas en auto y pasas a la tienda o al súper mercado? , No me hagas ir a mí a comprar"

"Quiero las patatas que tu elijas y tráelas temprano ok?"

"Está bien madre, tu mandas, te dejo un beso, Voy camino al aeropuerto, intentare llegar a casa antes

De las dos de la tarde, con tus patatas"

Este siempre ha sido el viejo truco de mi madre, para asegurarse que yo vaya a casa, me pide alguna cosa sin sentido para llevarle, de esa forma se asegura que no le fallare,

Es lamentable que no puedan entender mi trabajo aunque tengo claro que mi trabajo es muy demandante y mi familia me extraña, espero compensar mi ausencia, estos siete días que estaré en mi país.

Luego de unos minutos de esperar, En el aeropuerto, La veo bajar,

Se ve hermosa con solo ropa casual, su cabello tomado y su pequeño bolso de mano.

Rayos! Será que me he enamorado de una ilusión, por ella daría hasta lo que no tengo

Me deshago en su mirada, Quisiera saber quién la destruyo, Quien la dejo tan triste, Su mirada es muy triste

y desolada

"Hola, eso fue una gran travesía"

La abrazo y ella me corresponde el abrazo y por centésimas de segundos, sentí que se relajó en mis brazos

"Como estuvo el vuelo?"

Intento enfocarme y no sofocarla con todo lo que quiero decirle realmente

"Supongo que bien, No tengo mucho con que comparar, Pero ese avión se movía demasiado"

"Arizona, este fue tu primer viaje en avión?"

"Si!" Que estúpida me siento, Su primera vez en avión y deje que fuera sola, callie un punto en contra

"No lo sabía...Arizona yo creii qu..."

"Que? Creíste que todos los veranos me tomo un avión para vacacionar en las Bahamas?"

"Mmm ...no era precisamente lo que pensaba per..."

"Callie, no a todos les desborda el dinero como a ti"

A que va esto? intento cambiar el tema

"Sabes, Anoche hable con el gerente de la aerolínea, ya que no te permitían abordar el avión"

"Si y Pienso que fue un error llamarte, para contar lo que estaba sucediendo"

"Arizona no fue un error, alguien fue incompetente y tenía que ponerlo en su lugar"

"a esa persona de seguro lo despedirán"

Me rio a carcajadas de sus palabras tan inocentes

"Arizona no despedirán a nadie, así no funcionan las cosas, el cometió un error y se le notifico, nada más que eso"

"Y como tú eres tan influyente, sentiste que es tu deber educar a un hombre adulto, de seguro si no lo despiden, el ticket de primera clase, saldrá de su salario"

"Que? Te han dejado venir en primera clase?"

"Así es!"

"Perfecto " para ser su primera experiencia en avión, viajar en primera clase no está nada mal

"Perfecto? ..Mm... ok ...vamos?"

Que dije de mal? No entiendo, arregle el problema, viajo en primera clase, me pregunto que estuvo mal en el proceso?

El Camino al hotel estuvo muy silencioso

"Hola, buenas tardes, tengo una reservación a nombre de Callie Torres?"

"Buenas tardes, bienvenidas al hotel Sheraton, permítame chequear"

"Por supuesto" Arizona esta asombrada por el hotel, intenta acaparar todo a su vista

"Muy bien señorita Torres, aquí están sus llaves y el número de habitación"

"Muy amable" recibo las llaves, estoy algo impaciente, ya que debo reunirme con mi madre y mi abuela para el almuerzo

" sabes que en este hotel se ha hospedado el presidente de la república?, es uno de los hoteles más grandes de la ciudad, habías visto algo igual antes?"

Ella sigue perpleja por la infraestructura,

"Claro que si...aunque mis clientes no suelen llevarme a hoteles tan lujosos, pero cuando eso sucede créeme que, es un día muy bueno, laboralmente hablando"

"Bien este es nuestra habitación, llegamos"

Logro aligerar el ambiente, lo más probable es que ella no lo note, pero siento ira y dolor con sus palabras

"Esta habitación es enorme! Mira esa cama...ohhh tiene un jacuzzi...calli mira es un jacuzzi"

Ella recorre a gritos cada rincón de la habitación, esta es la actitud que borra todo el dolor que siento, no sé qué daría por abrazarla en este momento,

Mierda! Es una habitación doble! Solo tiene una cama .. Arizona creerá que lo he hecho a propósito,

Rayos! Olivia reservo pensando que Arizona es mi novia

"Emm ...Arizona te gusta?"

"Que si me gusta? Me encanta, crees que pueda utilizar el jacuzzi? O tiene recargo adicional?"

Hermosa como un paisaje verde con valles, imparable como una cascada

"puedes utilizar lo que quieras y sacar lo que quieras del frigo bar, esta habitación es para ti"

"Que es eso de frigo bar?"

"Esto, mira"

"Whow! Esto es muy sofisticado, me quedare con estos chocolates y esta gaseosa sin gas "

"Toma lo que quieras, es tuyo"

Arizona abre tres barras de chocolates distintas, he intenta probarlos simultáneamente, parece una niña en una tienda de caramelos

"Donde te quedaras? creí que habías dicho que nos quedaríamos en el mismo hotel "

"Yo me he hospedado en otro lugar, muy cerca de aquí, de hecho debo irme, estoy algo retrasada

"Yo que debo hacer ahora?"

"Abajo ahí un restaurante, ve almorzar y puedes ver películas o algo, te dejo un cheque por adelantado?"

"No, no necesito tu cheque por adelantado callie, vete y llámame o dime lo que necesites y estaré, mientras no me necesites yo veré que hago

"Arizona no quería molestarte, tan solo, no quiero que salgas"

"porque? Te da vergüenza? Que alguien me vea? "

"No, en absoluto, tan solo no quiero que te pase algo, no conoces este país"

"Dudo que este país sea tan malo, como lo que acostumbro ver por las noches"

"Sabes debo irme, si necesitas cualquier cosa me escribes o me llamas"

"Si jefa, te llamo"

"Arizona intento ser agradable, no entiendo cuál es tu problema, Podríamos llevar esto de forma más amena, no crees?"

"por favor callie , tu intenta no ser tan arrogante y verme con lastima "

"QUE? CON lastima? Arrogante?, Arrogante porque , por tener un buen trabajo? Y luchar por ello, eso me convierte en arrogante?"

"Por querer comprarlo todo , por tirarme tu dinero cada vez que tienes la oportunidad, por siempre 'yo tengo , yo hago , yo pago' , pero descuida estamos bien tú pagas y yo ofrezco el servicio ..Solo no me lo digas a cada segundo"

"lamento que tengas una imagen tan errada de mí, lo que hoy tengo me lo he ganado con sacrificio y sudor, nadie me regalo nunca nada, estas juzgando y no me conoces "

"Yo también lo que tengo hoy en día, me ha costado ganarlo, gracias a mi esfuerzo y sacrificio tengo lo que tengo, pero las personas arrogantes como tú! Me indignan"

"Mira quien habla de dignidad, Ya veo, de cama en cama te vas esforzando?, vaya sacrificio el tuyo"

Mierda! Nose ni dónde mirar, pero la angustia me cegó y deje que la impotencia hablara por mí, lo último que se, es que al salir de la habitación, un sentimiento de culpabilidad, pesa en mis hombros.

"Sabía que llegarías tarde!"

"Deja a la niña tranquila, ella llego y se quedara a cenar, no es así callie?"

"Si abuela así es, madre te traje tu encargo"

Le paso la bolsa de patatas, estoy exhausta

"Descuida hija, la comida esta lista ve a limpiar tus manos, para almorzar"

"Sabía que ir por las patatas era tiempo perdido, para que me haces correr al supermercado en vano?"

"para asegurarme que llegues, eso está claro no? "

Exhalo Un bufido de frustración

"Callie, cariño que sucede? Te ha ido mal con tu proyecto? "

"No abuela es solo que...nada"

"ey ey...callie somos tu familia, podemos con esto, puedes contar siempre, siempre con nosotras, que le sucede a mi niña?"

Mi abuela y mi madre se sientan junto a mí, en el sofá

"Solo tuve un mal día"

"Mija, apenas son las tres de la tarde, falta mucho para que este día termine"

"Tu madre tiene razón, lo que estuvo o salió mal aún tiene arreglo, no debes desesperar"

"Si, eso es muy cierto, abuelita, madre, ustedes están bien, con que me quedé aquí en casa por esta semana?"

"QUE! ENSERIO?.. CLARO QUE SIIII... ven y abraza a tu madre... yo estoy tan feliz mija, de tenerte en casa, como cuando eras una niña de 6 años que se metía en problemas y luego venía a casa corriendo para esconderse y ser mimada"

"Mama, abuela las quiero tanto"

Ambas me abrazan siento el consuelo y me reconforta cada segundo de ese abrazo

"ustedes piensan que yo soy arrogante?"

"Arrogante? Quien te llamo así?"

"Quien se atrevió a semejante infamia?"

"Abuela no te molestes, es solo que arizo..."

"Arizona!... arizona , hija si arizona te ha llamado arrogante ,es porque no te conoce en lo más mínimo"

"Así es, callie tu madre tiene razón, si existe algo que tú no eres, es arrogancia, tu eres la mujer más humilde, trabajadora y noble, no eres capaz de llevarte un bocadillo de comida, si sabes que alguien no tiene que comer"

"Hija, yo y tu abuela estamos orgullosas de ti, de tus éxitos y tus fracasos ya que lo has intentado y pones toda tu energía para vernos felices, si la tal arizona te dijo eso, es porque aún no conoce esta hermosa mujer que tengo frente a mis ojos, y no sabe lo que realmente es y vale"

"Muy bien dicho, ahora a levantarnos del sofá...dejemos la amargura por un momento y vamos a la mesa a

Disfrutar del delicioso pollo picatta que he preparado especialmente para mi hermosa nieta, que por lo demás de arrogancia no tiene nada... esa tal Arizona ha logrado ganarse un buen sermón"

"Abuela! Vamos por ese pollo, que muero por probar"

El almuerzo fue grandioso, mi abuela es una gran cocinera, gracias a ella he incursionado en el área gastronómica.

Mi madre quiere saber quién es Arizona, no le he contado detalle alguno, creo que lo más sano es que pase esta semana y todo termine.

No puedo pretender enamorar o por lo menos cautivar a alguien, cuando ese alguien me detesta y lo único que siente por mí, es resentimiento.

...

#Te paso a buscar al hotel a las 19:00, debemos ir a cenar con un inversionista japonés#

Le envió un texto a Arizona y pronto ya tengo respuesta,

#Estaré lista#

Al estar en el restaurante, Arizona siempre espera que haga el pedido por ella,

y eso hago, aunque , siento que algo entre nosotras es distinto, desde hace un par de noches , para ser exacta desde que la lastime de esa forma tan brutal.

"Don yamamoto , permítame presentarle a Arizona Robbins"

"Hola, encantado de conocerla señorita Robbins, le ha gustado este país? Supe que es su primer viaje a México"

"Si, aunque aún no he tenido mucho tiempo para conocer"

La velada es muy amena, un poco de conversación ligera, risas, debo reconocer que Arizona se ve espléndida, ella establece una conversación muy dispersa, no quiero intervenir en absoluto así que me levanto al tocador para que conversen con total tranquilidad.

"Está muy agradable la noche!"

Voy conduciendo para llevar a arizona al hotel, la cena fue un total éxito, admito que me sorprende que me hable, cosa que no ha hecho estos días a excepción cuando estoy con un inversionista, aunque eso es solo parte del trato

"Si, es realmente agradable, has tenido suerte te ha tocado un clima espléndido"

" te gusta?"

"Eh...?...el clima ?"

"Quiero decir, tu vida, te gusta?"

"Es una pregunta difícil de responder, pero me siento orgullosa de ella"

"Yo creo que no te gusta!"

"Arizona , yo intento hacer las cosas de la forma más correcta posible y enorgullecer a quienes están a mi lado "

"Existe quien no está orgulloso de tus logros no?"

"Claro, pero uno, no puede hacer feliz a todo el mundo"

"se nota que estas tan desdichada como yo"

"No... no te confundas arizona , yo solo quiero lograr algo ,que ya no fue pero eso no me hará detener mi vida, ni mi alegría o mis ganas de ilusionarme nuevamente"

Apretó los dientes para no decirle que es ella, la parte que me falta

" puedes tener lo que quieras, es suficiente como para ser feliz no crees? "

"Nop, arizona tu estuviste en lo correcto aquel día, el dinero no hará nada de nada"

"Dobla en esta esquina!"

"Que? No, porque? Te iré a dejar al hotel!"

"Quiero caminar hasta el hotel, realmente la noche esta agradable"

"Si, pero no quiero que te pase algo"

"Hace tiempo ya me sucedió ese algo, todas las noches me sucede ese algo, una vez más, no hará la diferencia"

Detengo el auto, ella se baja... esto es la despedida, lo siento en mi cuerpo

"Entonces llegamos"

"Gracias, me quedan dos noches aquí en la ciudad y si no me necesitas házmelo saber temprano, de esa forma, podre salir a dar un paseo"

"Claro"

Solo bajo la cabeza, mi cuerpo se llena de una angustia que jamás antes experimente

"Callie , gracias por estos días a pesar de todo, fue muy divertido hacerme pasar por tu prometida , y conocer gente de tantos lugares"

Quiero decirle que no se marche, que me dé una oportunidad, pero ya no existe nada...

Mañana no tengo cita programadas, con ningún inversionista y le di mi palabra que no le pediré nada, que no estuviera en el trato

"Arizona"

Ella se gira a la ventanilla del auto, me observa con seriedad, expectante de lo que podría decir

" Si?"

"Llega a salvo a casa, te llamare para que coordinemos, el check out del hotel y el viaje al aeropuerto"

"Claro, solo quiero disfrutar está tranquila noche aquí en México, ya que pasado mañana, volveré a casa"

De esa forma se va, antes me da una sonrisa hermosa y sincera pero se marcha... y todos mis sentimientos se quedan de pie, a mil pasos tras ella.

**...**

**Este será el fin de Arizona? No se pierden el próximo capítulo, espero sus likes y comentarios,**

**Os quiero queridos lectores y leo cada critica para mejorar!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Vamos! Suegra, segura que este era el hotel?"

"Sí que lo es, ven preguntemos aquí, a todo esto, que hora es?"

"Son las nueve de la mañana, en punto"

"perfecto , excelente hora para desayunar "

"No estoy segura, si callie se pondrá feliz con esto"

"Silencio, Déjame todo a mi"

"Buenas tardes amable señorita, Me podría ayudar con una información?"

"Por supuesto, en que puedo ayudarles?"

"Resulta que quiero saber, en que habitación se aloja arizona?"

"Permítame chequear la información, el apellido de la huésped lo tiene?"

"Ohh, apellido no , no lo tenemos"

"Whoa, no pensamos en eso"

"Lamento no poder ayudarles, Pero esa información es esencial"

"Sabe amable señorita, Mi nieta esta triste y para subirle el ánimo, Junto a mi nuera, hemos venido para conversar con arizona y decirle que callie ,Mi nieta está muy triste"

"Si, lo que mi suegra intenta decir, es que nos interesa conversar con arizona, Mi hija se lo agradecerá"

"Chicas lo lamento, Créanme que realmente quiero ayudarles, Pero saber el apellido del huésped es fundamental"

"Bueno dulce muchacha, descuida has hecho todo lo posible"

"Vamos suegra, No hay nada que se pueda hacer"

"Esperen un segundo, Ustedes creen que la habitación este a nombre de otra persona?"

"Que quiere decir?"

"Que tal vez, su hija hizo la reserva"

"Claro, es muy coherente esa hipótesis"

"Dígame el nombre de su nieta"

"Calliope Torres"

"Permítame chequear la información ,un segundo... y ...siii ...aquí esta!, Reserva a nombre de Calliope Torres , numero de habitación 505"

"ve suegra .. ahí esta!

Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, mi hija se lo agradecerá algún día"

"Descuiden, Es mi trabajo, que tengan buen día."

"Esta es!, 505"

"Pero nadie abre"

"Lastima, Nos levantamos temprano y no pudimos ver a arizona"

"Vamos, aparece!..heyy miraa! Escucha! Ahí alguien dentro, escucho ruidos"

"Saca la cabeza de la puerta, no es bueno espiar"

"No pasa nada, no estamos haciendo nada incorrect ..Hay viene!"

"Hola, Les puedo ayudar en algo?"

"No me digas que tú eres arizona?"

"Emm ..nos conocemos?"

"Perdón, permite que me presente, ya que mi nuera por lo visto no es buena en eso"

"Si que soy buena en esto, yo soy la madre de callie"

"Y yo la abuela, tu eres arizona no es así?"

"Ahh discúlpenme, Callie no me dijo nada, que vendrían a México de visita"

"Visita? Si nosotras vivimos aquí en México, Por lo tanto, La visita vendrías siento tu! No nosotras"

"Claro, Es muy cierto, Pero entren por favor"

"Permiso , Que habitación mas hermosa"

"Si , Callie tiene buen gusto Ella escogió la habitación, Lastima que ya regresamos a estados unidos"

"Mi hija no escatima en gastos, cuando se trata de tener a alguien en total confort"

"Tomen asiento, Quieren algo para beber? un té o Tal vez un refresco?"

"No descuida, solo queríamos conocerte"

"A en eso caso pues soy Arizona Robbins y mañana en la madrugada vuelvo a estados unidos"

"Si, mi hija me lo ha dicho, ella viajara a México, pero durante la mañana"

"Callie es bastante organizada, Incluso me ha llamado para confirmar el vuelo"

"Si mi nieta es organizada y a menudo arrogante"

"Suegra!"

"Que?"

"Emm... enserio no les apetece un te?"

"Querida, Eres hermosa, ya veo por qué callie esta tan triste, Porque la has llamado arrogante?"

"Rayos suegra! Hemos venido a conocer a arizona, no ha molestarla"

"Yo no la estoy molestando! , arizona si sientes eso, Me disculpo, Una vieja como yo, solo sabe ser directa, nada más que eso"

"descuiden, Lo entiendo, es lógico que ustedes se preocupen, Con callie hemos tenido una discusión que salió de proporciones"

"Cariño, Debes saber una cosa, Callie no es lo que demuestra ser , y como su abuela , No me gusta que ella lo pase mal, sé que pueden discutir, pero Ella de todas las veces que viajo a México, jamás se hospedo en casa ,Cosa que nos fascina, Pero si ella se aloja en la casa es porque, Esta visita la ha tenido un poco triste y eso a mí no me agrada"

"Callie se hospedo en su casa? Pensé que estaba en un hotel!"

"Para nada, Como te digo, callie es de aquí, es de México"

"Disculpen eso no lo sabía, Yo creii que ... bueno realmente ,lamento que.."

"Cariño, Descuida no venimos a molestarte solo teníamos deseos de saber quién era arizona y porque ocupa los estados de ánimos de nuestra callie"

"Lo entiendo y me encanta que hayan venido a dejar las cosas claras, yo lamento si sacamos el tema de proporciones ,yo a callie la quiero demasiado no por nada es mi prometida"

"Que?"

"Prometida?"

"Si, prometida, su novia"

"Ahhh! Que?"

"Callie es tu novia?"

"Perdón si sonrió pero , nos desviamos del tema? ,Callie es mi prometida efectivamente"

"Esto cambia todo"

"Claro que si ,Como dice mi nuera, esto lo cambia todo ,ven y dame un abrazo"

"Siii! Esto me pone tan feliz, No sabes lo que queríamos que callie volviera abrir su corazón, Nos pone tan feliz esta noticia"

"Abrir su corazón?"

"Sii, Es una historia larga, imagino que callie no te la ha contado aun, Es muy triste la verdad"

"Suegra! "

"Ok, ok, En su momento callie te lo contara, pero ahora Como ya eres parte de la familia, te digo que mi nieta de arrogante no tiene un pelo"

"Caramba suegra! ,Discúlpala arizona, ella es así de espontanea, Pero mínimo por el mal momento que nos has hecho pasar, Tienes la obligación de ir a casa para almorzar con nosotras"

"Ahora?"

"Claro ahora!"

"Sii vamos! Te encantara, Sabemos que callie es una trabajadora compulsiva pero entre las tres nos divertiremos"

"Emm ... Está bien, Me doy una ducha y vamos"

"Perfecto, aprovecharemos de mostrarte la ciudad, Conoces? "

"No mucho, Pero me emociona más la idea, de comida casera"

"Entonces, apresúrate ,ve a darte una ducha, que para la comida casera yo soy experta, Y debes hacer puntos positivos, aun no te he perdonado en su totalidad"

"No le hagas caso, ve a cambiarte que te llevaremos para que pases el día con tu suegra y tu super suegra"

"Siii! En unos minutos estoy lista"

El día de hoy ha sido muy pesado y aun me falta rellenar planos y contrataciones, y este calor me estresa, que calor de muerte ,que mal día para estar en un despacho repleto de empresarios y constructores,

escucho mi celular vibrar

"Me disculpan un segundo"

Me levanto de la mesa para atender el texto

# tu madre y tu abuela , me invitaron a cenar , Si me necesitas ya sabes donde estaré#

Que mierda! Mi madre y mi abuela están con arizona ?

Pero como?, Cuando? ,porque?

presiento que esta mentira, se me ira totalmente de las manos

# inventa algo, dales un pretexto y evitarlas# le respondo

#?... de que hablas# obtengo en segundos su respuesta

#arizona, inventarles que saldrás o algo, pero no salgas con ellas#

#Demasiado tarde, estamos ya comiendo el postre, ya hemos almorzado y me han invitado a quedarme para la cena, pero si quieres invento algo y me marcho?#

Piensa callie, piensa, esa idea de que prácticamente huya, será peor.

Resoplo en frustración, Quiero llamarla y explicarle pero será aún más sospechoso, Me decido por otro texto

#No descuida, Yo apenas termine con estas firmas de contratación paso por ti, Pero hagas lo que hagas , No le digas a mi madre ni a mi abuela que eres mi prometida#

#Emm... ups!#

Mierda ,mierda mierda ,de esta mentira ya no salgo más , solo resta esperar que el día termine.

"Hola abuela"

Llego casi jadeando a casa ,necesito sacar arizona de las trincheras

"Hey ha llegado callie! ,Lastima llegas muy tarde, ya es hora de dormir"

"Si abuela, hoy tuve un largo día ,..emm y arizona donde esta?"

"Tu novia querrás decir! , Calliope Torres Cuando nos ibas a contar que estabas a punto de casarte ?"

"Abuela te lo explicare todo, solo dime donde esta arizona"

"En la cocina junto a tu madre, limpiando lo que fue una hermosa cena en familia, La cual prometiste participar"

"Ya cenaron?"

"Espero una respuesta calliope! ,Que esperabas ,no venir nunca de visita ?, Ocultarnos arizona hasta cuando ?y si tuviesen niños? También los ocultarías? demonios callie ,te comportas como una adolescente"

Vamos caminando hasta la cocina, Invento la mejor escusa que tengo, para sacar arizona de mi casa y también de sus vidas

"Abuela lo que sucede es que con arizona estamos en crisis y nuestra relación esta quebrad..."

Ante de terminar la frase mi corazón se inflama a fuego lento ,La imagen que esta frente a mi ,Es tan sencilla que me deja completamente muda, esas risas que se entrelazan con la de mi madre y mi dulce arizona

"Mira quien ha llegado! ,sino es la novia fugitiva?" Dice mi madre y arizona sonríe

"Hey ,Hola amor"

Amor? De pronto soy su amor?

camina hacia mi lentamente y toca mis labios ,fue Un beso sutil ,siento su lápiz de labios ,Apenas pude cerrar mis ojos y su magia se apodero de todo mi cuerpo

"Ey... emm... hola"

"Ya esta todo listo!, hija Déjame decirte, que tu novia es muy asendosa"

"si ..creo ...osea sii , ve por tus cosas , vamos arizona debes descansar"

"Si...Ok .. ire por mi abrigo"

"No!, Arizona me ha ayudado toda la tarde , a preparar un delicioso kuchen y por fin esta listo ,cocinado y frió para hacer comido"

"Puede llevar un trozo al hotel " intervengo

"Calliope Torres ! tu madre ya hablo, Recién llegas, así que ve a lavar tus manos y trae utensilios,

Arizona ha estado todo el día aquí y no se va, hasta comer su kuchen, entendido?"

"Perdón, claro.. voy "

Arizona comienza a reírse ,Mientras estoy siendo reprendida por mi abuela, Debería estar molesta pero verla sonreír tan genuina mente ,Me desborda el alma

Ella me mira para saber que haremos ,Esta entre la espada y la pared, le hago una seña para hacerle saber que, sin el famoso kuchen no saldremos

"Callie tu novia ya nos contó como se han conocido, Estoy algo herida porque no nos contaste que estabas comprometida"

Arizona y mi abuela comienzan ha observar la platica

"Mama ya te lo dije! "

"Que me dijiste?"

"Eso?"

"Que cosa?"

"Lo que sabias!"

"Que se?"

"Paren las dos que con arizona no entendemos nada , lo que es yo ,Estoy muy aprontas de perdonarte arizona, esta tarde me la he pasado genial"

"Yo también Ester, ha sido muy lindo todo, De verdad muy divertido"

" para ti arizona ,desde hoy en adelante soy tu abuela ,ya eres de la familia y segundo , esto no termina aquí ,A la próxima las quiero a las dos hospedándose en casa , nada de hoteles!"

"Abuela eso no es posible, ya sabes que mi trabajo es muy..."

"Si ,si , es exigente, Pero eso no me importa, ni a mi, ni a tu madre y mucho menos a tu linda novia ,Por ende, se hospedaran aquí"

"Ester ,no seas severa con mi novia, Ella vendrá,tienes mi palabra y sino, yo personalmente me encargare de traerla de vuelta a casa"

"Muy bien dicho Arizona, pero para ti no soy Ester"

Quisiera decirle a mi hermoso ángel ,que el teatro no era ni para mi abuela ni para mi madre, Pero ya nose que hacer

"Descuida amor, Están bromeando, nos importa tu trabajo ,Pero ya di mi palabra , el próximo viaje nos hospedamos aquí , con tu abuela y tu madre"

Sonríe y muestra lo mejor de ella ,Su mágica y hermosa sonrisa

"Así sera entonces" respondo con autentica admiración

"arizona ya tienes nuestros números telefónicos, eres bienvenida siempre que quieras y cuando no quieras también seras bienvenida"

"Muchas gracias, Estoy muy agradecida por el día de hoy , me la he pasado genial"

"Mmm! Whoow ,este kuchen esta de muerte" una deliciosa

"Tu abuela me enseño"

"Sii,Pero reconozcamos que arizona y la cocina, no es gran combinación"

"Abuela!"

"suegra!"

"Que dije de mal? "

Arizona ríe a carcajadas y todas comenzamos reír

"Bueno debemos partir ,ya cae la noche y arizona debe volver al hotel"

"Si claro ,Ya es de noche"

Mi madre le da una gran abrazo a arizona

"Corazón quiero que regreses pronto, si?"

"Por supuesto , hoy me han hecho reír demasiado , y su guisado era magnifico"

"Y que dices del kuchen? te quedo sabrosisimo" mi abuela interviene

"A pues creo que la próxima, Usted deberá hacerlo sola , Y créame le quedara mucho mejor"

"Que dices ! Si tu ayuda fue magnifica, ven a darle un abrazo a tu abuela"

arizona y mi abuela se despiden, yo siento nostalgia, daría todo porque esto no fuera parte de un teatro

"callie Vuelve temprano , no olvides traer velas "

"No, no lo olvidare, adiós!"

Ya camino al hotel, manejando por una tranquilas calles ,

En parte estoy molesta porque, arizona se tomó su personaje muy en serio, pero fui yo quien le dijo, que en México ella sería mi prometida, pero no me refería a fingir con mi familia

"Calliope" de la nada, ella dice

"Ahh?"

"Calliope!" repite

Intento darle una mirada severa, pero ambas reímos al instante,

"Realmente por más que le diga a mi abuela ,que pare con llamarme así, pues no lo hará"

"Porque quieres eso?, Es un nombre hermoso, No crees?"

"Sinceramente, lo detesto"

"Enserio?"

"Así es"

"Calliope , Calliope ,Pero me parece hermoso, suena sobrio, elegante"

Sonrió

"suena a regaño, no crees?" la observo a los ojos , ya que el semáforo nos indica rojo

"Mmm!Me suena a que cuando eras pequeña, Eras muy traviesa"

Estallamos a carcajada

"No es tan así , no me metía en tantos líos"

"Depende del punto de vista"

"Como seria eso?" pregunto ,

"De esta forma, 'Calliope eres hermosa, te gustaría salir a pasear por México' .. ves no ahí regaño alguno"

"Emmm... si lo ves así, pues claro"

"Claro qué?" ella me observa interrogante

"Claro que voy a pasear contigo, mañana"

"Hey! no era una invitación, era solo un ejemplo "

"No ,no ,Eso fue claramente una pedida a salir mañana y yo acepte"

"Ok, Entonces si aceptaste eso, tendrás que aceptar a que desde hoy en adelante, para mi eres calliope!"

"Mmm seguirá?" intento mantener la vista al volante , pero su risa suspicaz me deleita

"Pues claro, es un nombre hermoso"

"Te tomare la palabra"

Todo el trayecto fue risa, y sutiles miradas

"Bueno, aquí me quedo yo!"

"Hoy no tienes ganas de caminar sola, como ayer?"

Cierro por unos segundos los ojos, con la esperanza que me diga que ,sii

"No, Estoy cansada, tu madre y tu abuela tienen mucha energía, Solo quiero descansar"

Intento disimular mi decepción, Levanto la cabeza, Ella se baja del auto, Le doy una mirada amable y ella se gira, apoya sus manos en la ventanilla

"Si mi abuela dijo algo más de la cuenta, Perdónala ,cuando la conozcas, te encantara"

"No es necesario, Tienes una gran familia calliope, aprovecha eso a cada segundo, Bueno me voy descansa"

"Emm ..Puedes enviarme un texto cuando llegues? , arizona no quiero estar pensando que un ovni te abdujo"

"Callie eso no pasara, la calle y yo somos una"

Escucho sus palabras, es ira, Impotencia, lo peor no puedo hacer nada al respecto, no me queda mas que comenzar a girar el auto

"Adiós arizona" lo digo con la mayor serenidad posible

"Nos vemos mañana calliope, Descansa"

"Mañana ?" a que va eso de mañana ?

"Sip, No dijiste que me invitaras a dar un paseo?, Pues yo desayuno y a las diez , estaré mas que lista"

Todo mal sentimiento, voló. Se esfumo, se arrancó . Se fue

"Claro, a las diez en punto!, adiós, descansa"

Ayer a esta misma hora, mis lágrimas eran libres en una emoción triste y oscura pero hoy ,Pero hoy,

Es distinto.

Hoy me llamo amor, Amor? sé que es parte del teatro, incluso el beso lo fue ,pero me dijo que descanse ,Y ella jamás me habla, y ahora tenemos una cita

UNA CITA! Puede que no sea una cita, pero para mí es una esperanza, es una gota de agua en el desierto de mis penas y mis tinieblas

**...**

**Entre más like y comentarios...más capítulos... Será que abra cita? O será suspendida?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Calliope por favor, detente , me estallara el estomago de risa "

"Es en serio! Bueno , me atrapaste exagere un poco , tan solo un poco"

"Un poco? , solo desde el principio de la historia ,no?"

"Arizona, eres tan divertida , tu risa es contagiosa sabias ?"

"Emm ...nop"

"Te digo algo realmente tonto?"

"A ver dime"

"Creí que me odiabas"

"Si, eso es realmente tonto, quieres que yo te diga algo realmente tonto?"

"A ver ,dime"

"Estoy comiendo mariscos y jamas en mi vida ,fui a la playa"

"Enserio?"

"Ni siquiera la conozco"

"Enserio me dices?"

"Créeme, jamas, y aquí me ves comiendo un rico mariscal"

"Ahí cosas que jamas has hecho, Nunca has andado en avión ,emm ..puedo saber el porque?"

"No lose, quizás no tuve la oportunidad antes, dime una cosa callie ,que es lo que nunca has hecho?"

"Lanzarme en parapentes"

"Ah! eres intensa , Si lo dices en el fondo, es porque lo deseas, dime te gustaría lanzarte?"

"Para ser sincera, me encantaría ya sea parapentes benji o lanzarme desde un helicóptero"

"Calliope!"

"Hey! de que te ríes ,No me digas que te burlas de mi?"

"Claro que no , es que te veo tan de oficina, tan correcta ,puntual ,y ahora me dices tu lado oscuro, es divertido"

"Si es cierto, arizona que me dices de ir a la playa, te gustaría?"

"A la playa? Hoy?...emm...no lo creo"

"No,no, me refiero a quizás en otra ocasión"

"No, Callie no quiero que te confundas" aquí vamos de nuevo

"Arizona yo no estoy confundida, estoy muy clara"

"Eso no sacara nada bueno"

"Arizona, solo es para que conozcas la playa, nada mas que eso , no ahí segundas intenciones"

"Si es así ,entonces también yo te acompañare cuando te lances en benji"

"Tu harías eso?"

" Sii! me gustaría verte lanzándote, pero yo ni loca lo intentaría y eso que no sufro de vértigo"

"Ohhh! arizona prueba este camarón con queso ,esta esplendido"

"Mmm.. sii! es un sabor extraño pero muy agradable al final"

"Los mariscos son muy buenos, no te parece?"

"Claro que Sip , hey !mira la hora, ha pasado volando"

Mi celular comienza a vibrar , le saque el volumen ,hoy no atenderé a nadie

"Quieres salir he ir a pasear?, a un es muy temprano"

"Bueno,pero tu sabrás donde, yo no conozco nada"

"Un segundo, La cuenta por favor!"

El Garzon se gira y hace reverencia

"Te digo algo realmente tonto?"

"Mmm.. vamos sorprenderme"

"Yo no sabia que en México, se hablara español"

"No tenias porque saberlo, No es tonto, ademas ya lo sabes"

Ella sonríe, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima

"Su cuenta ,aquí esta!"

"Tome y quédese con el cambio"

Nos retiramos del restaurante

"Callie ,Que calor "

"te lo dije, hoy tendríamos 31 grados,  
De seguro no me creías ,cierto?"

"No,Pero lo reconozco ,eso es bueno no?"

"Así es , vamos avanzando de apoco, pero estamos avanzando que es lo importante "

"Te parece si caminos por aquel paseo peatonal ? "

"Siii! amo las artesanías, vamos!"

"Hey, pero vamos en auto"

"Callie ,camina debes despejarte, ven Dame las llaves del vehículo"

"Que?"

"Dámelas"

"Pero para que?"

"Calliope!"

"Ok! toma"

"Muy bien ,Ahora no las vas a usar y caminaremos ,cuando estés a prontas de desmayarte me avisas y vamos en busca de tu auto"

"Y si me desmayo antes?"

"A bueno en ese caso ,corre!"

"Hey arizona! espera... meeeeee"

Ella escapa veloz por la calle, intento ir a la par , pero ella es realmente rápida"

"Vennnnnnn... corre... alcanzameeee!"

"Si que corres rápido...dame un segundo para recuperarme" intento respirar

"Mira callie ,mira que linda es esta casa"

"Si es linda pero si caminos por esta calle veremos casas mas bonitas aun , aunque nada de correr"

"buenas tardes señoritas, desean pasar a comer en nuestro restauran?, nos especializamos en pastas " nos pregunta un hombre joven ,muy joven y elegante

"No gracias, hemos almorzado hace unos minutos , quizás en otra ocasión probaremos las pastas "

"comprendo ,que tengan buen día" el joven se despide sonriente

"Igualmente" respondo

"No sabia, que hablaras tan bien el español"

" bueno , ahí muchas cosas de mi ,que no sabes"

"es verdad ,sabes es extraño , que un garzon sea tan elegante "

"extraño?, puede ser , pero eso le da mas prestigio al restauran, no crees "

"Claro así es , aunque el garzon es mas elegante que el cliente , me parece muy raro ,Hey me esperas un segundo aquí, voy al locutorio"

"si , ve ,te espero aquí afuera"

Arizona va hacer su llamado y yo estoy mas que feliz de la vida ,creo que hoy es mi ultima gran oportunidad , Es ahora o nunca ,si me rechaza ok , Pero lo intentare

"Tarde mucho?" ella salta tras de mi , muy alegre , debo confesar me sorprende, el llamado me preocupa

"Nmm ...no, solo unos minutos ,Emm hablabas con tu novio ...o al...go ?"

"Que?" me pregunta y luego estalla a carcajadas

"De que te ríes?, Que dije que es tan gracioso?" No resisto y comienzo a reír junto a ella

"Es que eres muy graciosa" ella me dice entre risas

" te lo he preguntado, ya que siempre que estamos juntas..., es mas cuando estábamos en el hotel desayunando con los inversionistas, te levantaste de la mesa para hacer una llamado y ahora también, solo es una duda"

" pues eso no es nada de extraño" seguimos caminando por unas calles angostas pero con una vista preciosa

"Es verdad pero sabes, lo extraño es que tu tienes teléfono celular sin embargo las llamadas las haces de un teléfono publico"

"Ohh! me estas asustando Calliope sherlock Torres"

"Lo siento, solo era una duda" me avergüenzo un poco

"A ver !tu duda es esa o quieres saber si tengo novia?"

"seguro puedo responder a eso?"

"claro , Vamos callie así sera"

"Ok , tu lo has pedido , Llamas a tu novio?"

"Mmm, Nop callie ,no existe tal novio"

"Bien y novia?" cierro los ojos ,esperando respuesta , arizona pone suspenso

"Nop calliope, no existe tal novia,Soy soltera" Biennnnnnn! ,Me lanzo sobre ella le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas ..ella ríe a carcajadas

"Listo, Terminaste tu festejo?" ella sonríe muy animada

"Emm... si ahora sipp"

"Perfecto, ahora vamos a ese parque, por un helado!"

"Un helado !que delicia, vamos!"

caminamos hasta la heladería ,la tarde ha sido muy tranquila , el clima nos a acompañado gratamente

"Buenas tarde, quiero un helado de fresa y un helado de menta"

"Aquí tienen sus helados que lo disfruten"

"Muchas gracias!" nos retiramos de la tienda y seguimos nuestra caminata

"callie ,debes probar este helado"

"No me gusta la fresa"

"Callie prueba el helado "

"No"

"Te das cuenta que tu provocas ser llamada 'calliope' en versión de regaño"

"Esta bien ,tu ganas" ella me da su cucharita llena de helado de fresa

"Mmm... es muy fresa" me hostigo con facilidad

"Claro es la idea, Dame del tuyo"

"Toma" le doy mi cucharita llena de helado de menta

"Mmm ... es muy rico , Si que sabes elegir" Sonrió rápidamente a sus palabras ,ella sabe muy bien, el porque de mi sonrisa

"Vez, si hay algo que se hacer, es elegir lo que es bueno"

"ooook ,Si tu lo dices"

"así es mi querida Arizona".

La tarde, mas bien el día completo ha sido mas que estupendo , Estoy tan cansada de caminar por cada calle de esta ciudad, arizona es intensa ya veo que se toma los paseos muy enserio

"No me lo creo, ya son las ocho de la noche, el tiempo paso volando" de pronto ella dice

"Dicen que cuando estas con quien te interesa el tiempo vuela ,Te suena ?"

"Recuerdas, nada de coqueteo? , Te suena!"

"No es coqueteo ,Arizona Robbins si tu me estas coqueteando, me levanto y me marcho, Esto es el colmo ,Un solo segundo que no detengas tu coqueteo hacia mi" me levanto indignada y Arizona me sostiene e intenta hacerme callar ,ella muere de la risa y yo sigo fingiendo mi enojo

"Calliope Tu ganas , Ven toma asiento"

"No conocía la terraza de tu hotel, es muy tranquila" digo contemplando el lugar

"Si ,Se puede conversar y ver las estrellas y el cielo , sabes, me gusta mucho este hotel "

"Bueno yo creo que debo Marcharme , Tu viaje es de madrugada y como no quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto ,creo que te dejo aquí en el lobbit del hotel"

"Callie no es que no quiera Pero tu a las siete de la mañana tienes una reunión y mi avión sale a las cinco de la madrugada , dime cuando dormirás ? Nada .. yo por lo menos duermo en el avión ..dudo que logres dormir en tu reunión"

"Imagínate ,pero descuida, yo insisto en llevarte hasta al aeropuerto"

"No, debes ir a tu reunión , Aparte así no estarás cansada y luego vas a tu casa a celebrar con tu familia, aprovecha de estar en tu casa ,ellas te extrañan y necesitan"

"Te preocupas por mi?"

"Calliope !"

"Que? solo es una pregunta!"

"Bueno eso es una pregunta sin sentido, pero hablando enserio, quería disculparme contigo, cuando dije que eras arrogante ,solo estaba molesta y quería herirte de alguna manera "

"No, No te disculpes, yo también me he excedido ,y es algo que realmente me arrepiento, No quiero que nuestro trato sea de esa forma "

"Nuestro trato?, Callie Mañana me voy y esto termina"

"Claro ,Pero por lo menos ...nada tienes razón ...pero a mi...no importa ...nada!"

"Por eso lo digo"

"A que te refieres?"

"Que tu crees que sientes algo por mi y cuando te des cuenta que no es nada , Que pasara conmigo?"

" no lo creo , Yo realmente siento algo por ti y si dices eso, es notable tu miedo...sientes miedo, pero de que?" Me acerco a ella, tomo sus manos y me siento en el sofá, sin soltar sus manos e intento que me mire a los ojos , La brisa del viento golpea mi cara

"Ahí cosas ,que no sabes de mi"

"Y que? Arizona se las cosas ,a que le tienes miedo?"

"callie Tienes una familia hermosa que te ama , ayer y hoy me sentí muy bien en tu casa, Muy feliz y Aceptada , Pero no quiero hacerte daño y sobre todo no quiero que juegues conmigo"

"Arizona yo jamas haría algo así, lo de ayer no lo entendi ...

"Lose ,ya me explicaste y me disculpo también por eso, cuando tu abuela vino al hotel ,no debí aceptar la invitación pero es que no sabia que.. "

"No, No te disculpes , el error fue mio, Yo te dije que el trato era para México, eras mi prometida , pero mi madre y mi abuela se escaparon de mi control, ellas creen que eres mi novia"

"Lo lamento callie, eso fue culpa mía , creí que era parte del plan, Por eso dije, lo que dije"

"Descuida ,yo les diré que terminamos"

"No, no le digas nada , ellas se preocupan mucho por ti"

"Si lose ,Y tal cual dices tu ,ahí cosas de mi pasado que tampoco sabes ,Bueno imagino que mi madre y mi abuela te contaron algo"

"No ,ellas no me contaron nada, pero si me dijeron que algún día, tu me vas a contar"

"Al parecer ese día no llegara, Porque este es el fin ,no?"

"Es lo mejor para ambas,callie "

"Ok arizona " Me pongo de pie e intento enfocar mi mirada al cielo estrellado, ya no puedo rogarle amor

"Calliope"  
Comienzo a buscar mi chaqueta para irme lejos

"Esta bien arizona, Descuida"

Ella se levanta y toma mis manos delicadamente ,  
De pronto el cielo es iluminado por la luna, la brisa del viento golpea mi cara

"Calliope ,Tienes una hermosa familia Yo al llegar aquí, hace una semana, estaba molesta , si es verdad ...ya que... No puedo controlar lo que siento, Pero tampoco lo que soy"

"Que eres ?, Arizona nada me asustara de ti"

"Eso lo dices sin entender el calibre de tus palabras, sabes cuantas personas me lo han dicho una y mil veces? O me han prometido una vida hermosa llena de colores? , Se que no es así ,ya no estoy para sufrir , Y no me perdonaría ,si te hago sufrir"

"Arizona yo no estoy contigo por interés, Créeme, si quieres no te toco, no te beso ni pretendo hacerte el amor , claro ,Hasta después que te cases conmigo!"

Ella comienza a reír y yo acaricio su mejilla suave y delicada

"Callie no quiero que sufras"

"Lo notas ! No quieres que sufra ! Ves ..eso es porque sientes algo por mi, lose"

"Callie entiende una cosa , Yo ni siquiera termine el colegio y tu tienes estudios universitarios"

"eso no me asusta, Arizona si ese es el problema, a mi no me importa"

"callie !, tu eres exitosa con una gran carrera y una familia que es tu soporte ,en cambio yo? ,debo chupar pollas en las noches ,para poder llevar dinero a mi casa, Mi olla no tendrá alimento sino trabajo"

Giro mi rostro, la ira , el dolor y la impotencia duelen, ella toma nuevamente mi cara y enfoca nuestras miradas

"Lo ves ? Te molesta!"

"Arizona no seas cruel ,Por favor"

"Es mi realidad callie ,Solo te pido que que no seas tierna, ni amable , No me digas que me esperas, No me digas que me necesitas, porque al hacer eso, estas siendo cruel conmigo"

Mis lagrimas no soportan mas y comienzan a fluir lentamente por mi cara

"Yo te puedo ayudar con un trabajo digno , te puedo sacar de esa vida que llevas , De hecho no trabajes...si! ..eso! no trabajes , Yo puedo hacer qu..."

"Eso me hes imposible callie, Ni siquiera esta en la ecuación"

" se que no quieres esa vida, se sincera por favor , Dime, la quieres?"

"La necesito, callie eres una persona increíble y no quiero sentir mas cosas por ti , Si te he tratado mal o he sido fría ,es porque quiero que te apartes, Yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas"

"arizona si se puede, podríamos intentar algo hermoso, solo seriamos tu y yo"

"Que vida llevaríamos?, tu irías al trabajo, llegas a casa, cocinaras para mi y me preguntaras como me fue en el trabajo y yo responderé 'hoy en el trabajo me fue Super bien , me folle a dos chicos un hombre de 50 años y uno de 23, así que fue un buen día laboral '"

"Arizona no , No me mates antes de tiempo , Porque necesitas tanto dinero? porque ? Puedes sacar tus estudios y luego trabajar donde quieras , mientras tanto no necesitaras dinero, yo puedo ayudarte "

"Callie detente ,Por favor deja de soñar , Esto es mas complejo de lo que crees"

"Solo creo que tienes miedo y no estoy segura,si es miedo a sufrir o la que sufra sea yo"

"Callie lo tienes todo , Tu familia te ama y te necesita , tu no sabes nada de mi"

"Sigues con lo mismo , Arizona Si eso es lo que te molesta ,Yo hace años que no me he comprometido ni he tenido una relación, Soy de México y me fui porque me paso algo terrible ,el dolor fue tan inmenso que tome mis cosas y me fui ,es por ello que mi abuela y mi madre se preocupan tanto, El sufrimiento fue descomunal"

"Calliope por favor "

Nos sentamos nuevamente en el sofá de la terraza del hotel , Una terraza apartada y solo con las estrellas acompañándonos en esta cálida noche

"No Arizona, esa es mi verdad , Yo no tengo un capricho, Yo también he sufrido ,Yo perdí el alma ,solo me refugie en el trabajo porque no tengo nada"

Mis lagrimas corren desproporcionadas , Arizona limpia mis lagrimas y me abraza

"Dejemos esto hasta aquí Calliope , Que se quede en esto , En un imposible pero hermoso"

"Solo responde una sola cosa"

Ella esta tan desdichada como yo , Intenta secar sus lagrimas pero fracasa

"Calliope por favor ,esto dolerá mucha mas de lo que realmente debe ser"

"Arizona sientes algo por mi?"

Ella me mira directamente a los ojos, Su mirada es intensa y muy desafiante

"Callie detente"

"Si quieres terminar ok, Pero se sincera, solo te pido se sincera ,responde, sientes algo por mi ? sabes bien a lo que me refiero"

"Desde el primer día que te vi, y me odie a mi misma, por permitirme sentir tanto por alguien, Por extrañarte , Por sentir asco cuando otras manos tocan mi cuerpo , cuando debería pertenecer a nadie mas que a ti, un día me irrito y me inundo de coraje , porque te vi en el club con una puta , Cuando esa puta !...te hablaba tan de cerca y tu la mirabas y lo peor sabes que fue?... que recordé, que también soy una puta y tu solo andas en busca de placer, nada mas que eso"

"Arizona no!.. No es verdad ... yo siento cosas por ti ...si crees que soy igual que todo imbécil que llego a ti o te prometió algo que no cumplió , créeme no soy así ,no soy como ellos,  
Yo jamas sentí lo que hoy siento , créeme pero no es sexo lo que quiero de ti ... no es eso ,confía que lo que siento hoy ,es tan grande que ni yo puedo canalizarlo"

"Callie vas a sufrir y no puedo hacernos daño ,mas de lo que ya hemos pasado... , que quede esto en un lindo recuerdo, ' Una vez sentí algo por una tal calliope y si tengo suerte la vida me devuelva a to ... lo siento"

Ella Besa mis labios sutil y casto pero un beso que me embriaga ,al abrir mis ojos ya no esta.


	8. Chapter 8

"No me interesa "

"Callie que estas diciendo, Como no te interesa , Esto es de vida o muerte, que pasa contigo?"

"Que pase lo que deba pasar" respondo con indiferencia

"Dios santo! estas mal de la cabeza o que?"

"Tienes un mes para arreglar este problema, te aconsejo que empiezas cuanto antes" le respondo fríamente , para que se retire de mi despacho, no puedo y no me interesa su solución , Dinero no me falta, ni comida, ni techo, Lo demás ya no me hes relevante

"Callie hace cuantos años que soy tu abogado? "

"Permiso, aquí les dejo su café" nos interrumpe ,mi buen amiga y asistente

"Gracias olivia" le sonrió a su amabilidad

"Bien olivia, porque no le hablas a callie a ver si la haces entrar en razón ,por lo visto se ha vuelto loca"

"Por favor teo, no me involucres a mi" olivia responde y se retira de mi despacho

"teo, si hoy estoy en estos problemas ,es porque tu cometiste un error ,después de todo ,eres el abogado no?"

"Callie reacciona, mueve esos documentos o .."

"O que ?.. Yo hice todo como corresponde, ahora tu estas preocupado porque temes que se descubra tu ineptitud, yo firmare lo que deba firmar, pero no me reproches lo que tu debías hacer"

"Pero estas con los japonense, ellos pueden hacer algo"

"No teo , No te pases de listo, Cuando se descubra o yo este en problemas, tu me arrastraras a tu ineficacia ,créeme que todo el peso de esta empresa caerá sobre ti , Así que, te aconsejo que dejes de cacarear y vayas a arregla la documentación"

"Bueno callie "

" Teo ,te mereces que te despidan, lastima que yo voy como un daño colateral ,gracias a tu irresponsabilidad"

"esto sirve para forjar nuestros lazos, no crees?" el sonríe, lo cual le correspondo con una genuina sonrisa

"claro, claro , Teo enserio debes solucionar esto ,yo estoy en medio de mi proyecto, hace dos meses arrancamos y no puedo dejar las cosas a medias "

"Eso es cierto, te dejo trabajar ,si necesitas un abogado, ya sabes a quien acudir " el hace su salida triunfal

"por supuesto, Graciasssssss..." sonrió y por fin , de esa forma se retira mi compañero y colega ,pero antes que pueda lograr relajarme , soy nuevamente interrumpida

"callie, en un par de semana debes viajar a Japón , pero antes debes tener los informes , no lo olvides!"

"jamas olvidare algo , si te tengo a ti , muchas gracias olivia" soy afortunado en tener una asistenta tan voluntariosa y dedicada como ella y lo agradezco cada día

"Descuida ...ahh! casi lo olvido, tu madre te llama urgente"

"La llamare, Gracias" ella se retira de mi despacho y por fin ,un momento de respiro ,pero antes llamare a mi madre

"Madre!"

"Cariño!...cuando vengas, mañana , procura traer esos bombones norteamericanos,tan deliciosos"

"Si madre, ya los he comprado, están sanos y salvos, en la maleta"

"Gracias hija, Te hemos extrañado demasiado, estoy tan feliz que pasaras mi cumpleaños aquí conmigo, mañana"

"Yo también, madre"

"Bien hija, te dejo un beso y no te vayas a quedar dormida, ya que debes tomar un vuelo, a las cuatro de la madrugada"

"Si madre , Envíale un beso a la abuela"

"Así sera, tu déjale un beso a arizona, de mi parte"

"En tu nombre, adiosss... las amo ,nos vemos en unas horas mas"

Cuelgo la llamada , tengo el corazón tan destrozado, que la ineptitud de teo no me preocupa, Que los Japoneses se fueran y me dejaran como la gerente general de la zona , Tampoco me da razón de festejo, antes que las Lagrimas vuelvan, salgo de mi oficina lo mas pronto posible ,no quiero que nadie me vea salir así.

Doy vueltas y vueltas en la calles, miro el reloj ,me doy cuenta que el tiempo voló,ya debo ir al aeropuerto ,Pero antes ,realizo mi rutina diaria y hago lo que suelo hacer cada noche

"Hola guapa , Quieres dar una vuelta?"

"No gracias..."

"Tu te lo pierdes"

"Lose ,lose"

Un mes ha pasado, desde que arizona me dijo, que me alejara de su vida , Pero porque no puedo apartarme? Porque no dejo de soñar con ella? Porque no me me molesta que otras  
manos la toquen?, perdí el orgullo?..tan mediocre me he vuelto , por tenerla cerca de mi ,soportare lo que sea?

En ocasiones la he visto, de pie en alguna esquina ,mientras algún auto la recoge y se bien lo que pasa allí, Pero porque no soy una persona de esas que, Si saben que su mujer esta con alguien mas , simplemente dejan la relación , se dan media vuelta y cada cual por su lado ,  
pero no , yo no soy como ellos , yo aquí estoy ,como una patética , arrastrada ,ilusa, inclusive, masoquista ,encadenada por una sonrisa y por esta maldita esquina que me tiene cautiva.

"AYUDAAAA! ALGUIEN !"

Mierda! me dormí en el auto, debo ir al aeropuerto y sigo aquí en Brooklyn.  
Enciendo el motor y pongo la música fuerte, para no escuchar los estragos de la noche ,

"ALGUIEN!" los gritos de una prostituta son desgarradores, pero el estar un mes aquí se ve muchas cosas, pongo inmediatamente seguro a las puertas , Por las dudas ...

De pronto, la mujer comienza a hablarme, no la conozco, las luces de mi auto son intensas, intento salir rápido del lugar

"AYUDA! POR FAVORRRRR"

hago lo de cada noche , Cuando la situación se pone peligrosa , Me voy, pero antes llamo a la policía, Después de todo, ellos son los únicos que pueden intervenir

"NOOOO! AAYUDAAAAA ... ES URGENTEEEE" la mujer se lanza, sobre el capo de mi auto, freno de golpe ...la mujer vuela dos metros por los aires...me detengo ...

Nose si bajarme o conectar la llamada con la policía, Pero la llamada puede esperar, corro hacia la mujer

"Tranquila, yo estoy llamando a la policía ,Donde te golpeaste? ,Quieres que llame una ambulancia?"

"NOO!... DEBO AYUDARLAAAA ..."

"calma , ven sube a mi auto, si quieres llamamos una ambulancia?, Estas sangrando, déjame ayudarte"

"NOOOO ... POR FAVOOORR ...LA VA A MATAR!"

"ok , Entonces ponte de pie y subamos a mi auto, llamaremos a la policía nuevamente"

"NOOOO... SINO LA AYUDAMOS A AHORA ...LA VA A MATAR!"

"tu debes ver tus heridas" Corro rápido al auto, para llamar una vez mas, a la policía

"Ok, Ya esta! la policía viene en camino , Y ahora vamos al hospital, para ver el corte que tienes en la frente "

"NOOOOOO!"

La mujer esta histérica y comienza a balbucear entre lagrimas, comienzo a ponerme nerviosa ,tanto por el corte que le propine, debido al impacto que le di con mi auto , que por su estado de completa histeria , quien sabe lo que habrá visto ...

"Ponte esto" La subo rápidamente al auto y me aseguro que tenga el cinturón

"NOOO ...NO ENTIENDES! ...EL, LA VA A MATAR!"

"La policía va en camino , ellos sabrán que hacer " intento darle aliento ,Arranco el auto, para alejarme de la zona de peligro

"PERDONAMEEEEE ...ari...zonnnnn!" ella dice , casi en susurro.

Doy una frenada tan brusca ,que las llantas casi les sale fuego

"que pasa? Habla... el nombre , que nombre dijiste ?"

"TE LO DIJE! SINO LA AYUDAMOS, LA VA A MATAR"

"DONDE! DIME DONDE!"la sangre se sube a mi cabeza , solo veo el volante y comienzo a gritarle

"EN SAITN ANDRES" ella me da una dirección que desconozco y mis nervios se elevan

"DIME ...DONDE MIERDA ES ... INDÍCAME!" cada segundo que pasa ,voy perdiendo mas el control ,Voy a toda velocidad ...me paso por alto luces rojas y atropello lo que este en frente, voy tocando la bocina, para que nadie este en mi camino.

"AHÍ ESTA!" ella señala con su dedo, lo cual no veo nada

"DONDEEE?"

"Allí... NOOOO ! ARIzona" la adrenalina me brota por la cabeza , cuando ella pronuncia el nombre de la mujer que me tiene enamor... siento que me va a estallar el cuerpo.

Y ahí esta! un tipo con los pantalones a medio vestir , Pero golpeando a puños a una mujer, estoy frente a el ,el no me ve, ya que esta muy concentrado en lo que esta haciendo .

por un segundo cierro mis ojos e Imploro porque no sea mi arizona , Pero el puto esta golpeando sin parar a esa pobre mujer , por fracción de segundos, no lo pienso, solo actuó

"AFIRMARTE !" digo a la mujer que esta al lado mio , y pongo el pie a fondo del acelerador .

El hombre voló por los aires, Me bajo rápidamente del auto, voy hasta el maletero del auto y saco la gata hidráulica ,una herramienta eficaz ...

La mujer se baja de mi auto y corre para golpear al hombre ,que esta un par de metros tirado en el suelo, quejándose de dolor.

camino ,como si fuera en cámara lenta , hasta la mujer mal herida ,Cuando me acerco a la mujer y la veo ahí, ... es ella ... nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta ira...Ella esta consciente, es mi arizona

"HIJO DE PUTA! " Me acerco al hombre,

"Ahhhhhjjjjjjj!" Un golpe directo ,en la pierna derecha

"TE GUSTA? ANIMAL DE MIERDA!" Otro golpe,esta vez en la espalda , El intenta ponerse de pie ,La mujer que estaba sobre el golpeándolo a cachetadas, ahora intenta detenerme ,para que deje de golpearlo

"Vamos ven" ella intenta hacerme reaccionar , pero ya he perdido la razón

"PERROO DE MIERDA!... PÁRATE ANIMAL..." solo escupo ira ,comienzo a golpearlo con la gata hidráulica , un golpe tras otro , en la espalda y las piernas

"VAMOS! LEVÁNTATE !" el hombre se pone en posición fetal ,tratando de cubrirse ,La mujer me saca la herramienta de las manos, he intenta apartarme de la escena ,Pero yo me acerco al tipo , El no logra verme a la cara ,supongo que el golpe del auto ,lo tiene aturdido

"QUIERES PELEAR CON UNA MUJER? PÁRATE Y VENNN!...VAMOSSSSSSSS!" lo pateo en la entre pierna , El tipo grita de dolor

"LLORA RATA DE MIERDA!" un travestí se me acerca y me acaricia la espalda suavemente ,tratando de alejarme

"Corazón ya esta ... vamos...ven conmigo " intenta apartarme del hombre ,que grita en dolor , Todas mi frustraciones, desvanecen en ese instante .

"Es un maldito anima!" digo apunto de ira, el travestí me lleva de un brazo y la mujer de otro

"Si cariño, lo sabemos , Tranquila ,ven vayámonos de aquí " ella me responde, la angustia me esta superando ,me siento en el piso frió ...

ella sigue en el suelo tirada... apenas se queja de dolor, mis lagrimas comienzan a desprenderse,la adrenalina ha disminuido y mis defensas están bajando

"Llamare a la ambulancia" digo , en un estado de completo shock

"No" tanto como el travestí y la mujer ,dicen al mismo tiempo

"Como que no? mírenla!" yo me acerco y sostengo su cabeza , acaricio su cabello, e intento limpiar su hermoso rostro

"Si la llamas, Se llevaran detenida a rub...a arizona , la llevaran presa" el travestí dice , y solo observo a la mujer ,que asiente con la cabeza , confirmando la información

"QUE ?" no puedo creer lo que escucho

"cariño ella tiene razón, Si llamamos a la ambulancia , Tu novia ira presa al igual que demian " la mujer dice

"Vengan! llevemos a arizona al auto" sigo , sentada junto a mi hermoso ángel , pero no entiendo nada, no quiero entender , no me interesa

No puedo ver con claridad ya que mis lagrimas están obstaculizando mi visión ,Me quedo en el suelo y tomo sus manos, Acaricio su rostro hermoso , repleto de sangre

"Vas a estar bien ,Te sacare de aquí... ok ? Yo haré lo que tu quieras que haga" Ella aprieta mi mano , me mira a los ojos , y entre susurro, intenta decir

"Sác...ame de aquí... no puedo ir presa nuevamente, por...fav...or "

"Ok " beso sus manos heridas , Me levanto rápido, la mujer toma mi herramienta ,la deja en el auto, intento junto al travestí , levantar a arizona para llevarla a mi auto , miro al travestí directo a los ojos y le pregunto

"si nos vamos , Haremos comos si nada paso?"

"Si ..." baja la cabeza porque el de inmediato entendió mi rabia e impotencia .

Llega la mujer y toma mi lugar , se acerca a arizona e intenta llevarla al auto junto al travestí , Yo me levanto como un zombie

"Si, es verdad si la ambulancia llega, arizona ira presa y el también ,por eso debemos sacarla de aquí lo antes posible" escucho decir , mientras Camino hacia el auto, abro la puerta, intento ...juro que lo intento ...

dejamos a mi ángel en la parte de atrás de mi auto ,Veo la sangre en la puerta y los asientos .. ella se queja de dolor, Se acerca a mi , Y acaricia mi mejilla, siento sus cálidas manos ,su mirada triste, su dolor... sentir sus manos me relaja, me calma y cuando abro los ojos.

Veo una vez mas la realidad, su sangre y siento su sangre en mi cara ,ella intenta tranquilizarme, me da una sonrisa cálida.

los pies ya no me responden ,Mi cabeza toma posesión de mis actos

"HIJO DE PUTA! TE JURO QUE TE VOY ...HACER PAGAR !" el hombre esta de boca al piso, intenta levantarse

"LA PUTAAAAAAAAA! me debe pagar mi dinero ... esto no tiene que ver contigo ,  
Vamos! Es solo UNA PUTA DROGADICTA!" antes de lanzarme nuevamente al tipo, el travestí y la mujer me llevan al auto

El tipo quedo tirado en el suelo , le lance unas patadas y manotazos y me apartan del lugar , dejando al hombre en el piso

"si se libra de la policía , pues que sufra el MALDITO HIJO DE LAS MIL PUTAS! "

"Muy bien pensado corazón, ahora vayámonos de aquí ... y tu también... súbete mary" Me subo en la parte de atrás ,Junto a ella , mi doncella herida

"Perdón, Calliope" apenas puede pronunciar palabra

"shhh ... No digas nada, Estará todo bien , Te sacare de aquí ,Me oyes? "

"No me dejes"

"No, e... estoy aquí contigo ... Si! ..,...Quien de ustedes sabe conducir?" pregunto

"Yo, Dame las llaves" el travestí toma el volante , y la mujer es su copiloto

"conduce por el bolevar, gira la quinta avenida ,Toma la pista 5" le indico ,sin mirar , solo arizona es mi preocupación

"Muy bien, cinturones!" el dice ,pone música en el radio , el intenta aligerar el ambiente

"Donde vamos?" arizona de pronto despierta

"un lugar donde estarás a salvo" le respondo

"NOOO ...nooo... DEBOO iRmmmmME"

"shh! arizona ,Soy yo ,Mírame si ! Si ...así..., te voy a llevar y voy a cuidar de ti ,Nadie te hará daño"

"Callie debo irme " Ella intenta levantarse pero la mujer interviene

"Arizona Estarás bien, yo me ocupare de lo demás , El no sabe donde vives, Debes sanar tus heridas" Luego interviene el travestí ,que mira desde el espejo retrovisor

"mi linda, Haz caso , Sabes que con mary nos ocuparemos de todo, damian no se acercara" Arizona entra en razón y deja caer su cabeza sobre mi , la abrazo con sumo cuidado.

Tomo mi teléfono celular ...

"Olivia , Como estas?, noo , No, descuida no he tenido ningún problema ,pero necesito pedirte un gran favor, nos vemos "

al llegar a casa, olivia y su esposo me estaban esperando, logramos auxiliar a arizona y ponerla cómoda en mi recamara , para mi suerte , ninguno de mis vecinos vio nada, no es que me importe eso , pero es bastante extraño que cinco personas, una prostituta, un travestí , un enfermero y olivia con su pijama aun puesto ,ingresen con una persona casi inconsciente y ensangrentada a un edificio ,sin mencionar que mi suéter esta estropeado , con sangre, tierra y desgarrado , esta escena es para sospechar .

"Bueno callie ,ella esta bastante mal herida pero te dejo esta receta que ayudaran al dolor ... que mantenga el reposo"

"Muchas gracias , No se como agradecerles , olivia te lo agradezco"

"Descuida callie , tu sabes que mi esposo si bien no es un medico ,el sabe mucho y le apasiona ayudar, ahora haz caso a las recomendaciones"

"vamos , si es un excelente paramedico , Patrick con los conocimientos que tienes , Crees que es mejor llevarla al hospital?"

"No callie , Ella estará bien , limpie sus heridas y con los analgésicos andará mucho mejor, por suerte no tiene ninguna fractura "

"Esta bien ,eso me deja mas tranquila"

" Callie descuida ,patrick sabe de lo que habla" interviene su esposa

"Ahh ! callie , Ella estará bien, no quiero ser indiscreto pero si la llevas al hospital , se involucrara la policía , eso seria mas delicado , Y en este momento arizona no requiere de un gran especialista, solo cuidar las heridas , el reposo y por sobre todo descanso "

"Así sera ,muchas gracias patrick, les debo una"

"No , Nosotros te debemos a ti , yo jamas olvidare lo que hiciste por nuestra familia , Así que, cuida a la paciente y sea la hora que sea, me llamas si existieran complicaciones"

"les agradezco , realmente lo agradezco"

Ambos se marchan, Me recuesto en la cama junto a arizona , Ella esta dormida , De seguro son los analgésicos, Intento sacar la mayoría de mis pertenencias, para que arizona se quede en mi recamara , yo iré a la de invitados .

"Buenoooo... nosotros nos vamos" me olvide por completo ,de los otros dos invitados que están en mi sala

"No, por favor Quédense, Quieren un café? O un te?"

"No ,debemos irnos ,ya esta amaneciendo"

"Si es verdad, esta aclarando ,por cierto soy maryland , Mary para los amigos"

"Hola mary" extiendo mi mano, los tres estamos cansados, tanto emocional como físicamente

"Chicos, enserio si quieren pueden dormir aquí , El trayecto es largo y ya serán las cinco de la madrugada"

"Descuida callie , Yo me llevare a mary , Tu procura cuidar a arizona ,Cuando se despierte dile que , Ella sabe donde estaré y el plan sigue en marcha"

"El plan sigue en marcha? ..Que significa eso?"

"Solo dile, ella lo entenderá " el travestí me dice, y yo cada vez entiendo menos ,Doy un largo suspiro y me dejo caer sobre el sofá, Mary me observa y detiene su paso a la puerta, el travestí que nose ni su nombre, detiene sus palabras y se sienta junto a mi

"Chicos yo no lo entiendo, por que ?, porque tan solo quie..." pongo mis manos sobre mi rostro

"Callie mi linda, tan solo tiendele la mano a arizona, pero respeta su decisión"

"Yo solo quiero ayudarla y no lo entiendo, Quien era ese tipo y porque hizo lo que hizo?" Interviene mary toma mis manos , y me mira, intento secarme las lagrimas ya derramadas

"El era nuestro jefe"

"El dueño del bar? " Pregunto anonadada, al dueño del cabaret lo conozco y no se parecía nada a ese tipo

"No mi linda, El es el dueño de la calle " dice el travestí, que aun nose su nombre ...

"Desde cuando las calles tienen dueño?"

"Callie ,debes saber que yo soy la mejor amiga de arizona y tal vez esto fue mi culpa , Yo la lleve a trabajar en mi calle , Apenas perdió el trabajo en el cabaret, el hombre ,el cual tu le pasaste el auto por encima , el, le dejo trabajar en su calle"

"Los tres vivimos juntos, arizona como no tenia trabajo, intentamos hablar con el y el acepto,  
Así que mary no es eres la única responsable aquí " el hombre vestido de mujer dice, ambos se miran y se toman de la mano,el sentimiento de culpa resalta en esta sala

"No ENTIENDO ,CULPA DE QUE EL ENFERMO LES COBRE? POR PROSTITUIRSE ? NO ENTIENDO NADA!"

" Calma! ,Baja la voz ...quieres asustar arizona?"

"No ..." bajo la cabeza intento calmarme y mary acaricia mi espalda ,Mis lagrimas seden ,Llevo mis manos a la cara , no aguanto y me sumerjo en llanto

"Lo que intentamos decir , Es que vimos arizona mal por no tener trabajo, le ofrecimos la calle, porque en esa calle estábamos nosotros , La nuestra , si te quieres parar en un esquina ,Pues debes pagarle a tu arrendador y en este caso ya sabes cual es el nuestro,creímos que si los tres estábamos juntos ,nos cuidaríamos , como lo hemos hecho siempre"

"claro , es una excelente manera de cuidarse , prostituirse los tres juntos , y con un enfermo que casi mata a arizona" escupo

"linda, créeme que lo que hoy paso, hoy! , es nada , es absolutamente nada , a lo que arizona ha pasado y hemos pasado con ella , por ende , confía cuando te decimos que esta es nuestra forma de protegernos unos a otros, es dura la verdad , pero es la verdad de las calles"

"Por lo demás ,ese patán cobra porcentajes de las ganancias y el hace tiempo le tiene ganas a arizona" mary dice con asco

"por que el menciono , eso de las drogas ?"

"Sabes, creo debemos irnos ahora , Solo cuida arizona" el hombre dice , con su peluca en las manos, mary se levanta del sofá y se prepara para marchar

"mi linda, observame, Yo soy puto, no me visto de esta forma , porque soy freak o iré a una fiesta de disfrazases ,Mary es puta por excelencia , Arizona es de las nuestras y en la calle siempre veras esto y las drogas es parte añadida , Los tres somos una familia"

"es que , esto puede ser diferente no tiene porque ser así"

"mi linda , mírame , se que eres una buena persona y tienes buenos sentimientos, pero también sabemos que arizona no quiere involucrarte , esto deja dos opciones , el involucrarte , ver, aprende a observar , Hablar menos y escuchar mas"

"y la opción dos, cual es ?" pregunto casi con miedo

"opción dos, Tiendele la mano hoy , pero mañana déjala libre, no la busques ,Ella ya ha sufrido demasiado, como para que tu colabores con el dolor,se que eres una buena persona , no te enredes en esto"

"Yo no le hice nada" ella fue la que me cautivo con su indiferencia , pero con su sonrisa me enamora

" Vivimos con arizona .. sabemos lo que pasa por su cabeza y su corazón " Que quiere decir eso ? Me quiere? ella me quiere?

"Adiós callie , no olvides decirle el 'plan sigue en marcha'"

Ambos se retiran, me dan un abrazo ,Un abrazo que dice 'entiendo que esto es difícil ,Pero esto no cambiara nada, tómalo o déjalo'

Nose que hacer ni que decir ...de pronto mi celular comienza a sonar

"Mama?"

"Callie , cual era el numero de vuelo?"

"Que vuelo?"

"Calliope Torres ,Deberías estar en el aeropuerto , Donde estas?"

"demonios! lo olvide"

"QUE! ...CON TU ABUELA YA ESTAMOS EN EL AEROPUERTO PARA RECOGERTE , COMO QUE NO VIAJARAS, PERDISTE EL AVIÓN?" no tengo fuerzas ni mucho menos ingenio para inventar una gran y fantástica historia,mi madre y mi abuela me mataran de todas formas.

"MADRE! ...lo siento, olvide ir al aeropuerto , Nose que pasa conmigo"

"CALLIOPE! COMO SE TE VA OLVIDAR , HABLAMOS HACE UN PAR DE HORAS!"

"ARIZONA tuvo un accidente y olvide que debía viajar , Nosep , se me paso la hora supongo"

"Ohhh ...Dios ! Como esta?"

"Reposando, pero muy mal herida "Digo casi con nostalgia y pesar

" hija Descuida , se valiente para tu prometida, Ella va a mejorar es joven ,Cuídala y envíale besos de mi parte".

"Mama nose que hacer " me quiebro, intento tapar mi boca y no sollozar al teléfono

"CALLIOPE , ERES UNA MUJER ECHA Y DERECHA , AHORA TU PROMETIDA TE NECESITA, VE Y SE UNA NOVIA DIGNA PARA ELLA ".

"Si madre ,tienes razón !" Cuelgo la llamada , voy a la alcoba .

Esta ahí, tranquila ,Me recuesto a su lado, acaricio su rostro mal herido

"Debo irme?" me dice en voz baja y somnolienta

"No, ... descansa"

"Gracias" se abraza a mi, acaricio su cabello, intento no quebrarme delante de ella

" Nada de gracias, ..en mi casa estas a salvo"

"En tus brazos también" cierra sus ojos y cae en un profundo sueño

Se que esta malherida pero ... mi corazón se desborda ,Ella me aprieta en un abrazo ,Y yo la rodeo con mis brazos y le susurro

"estas a salvo conmigo..."

...  
Que capitulo , yo reconozco fue intenso :/ ... tienen futuro?, el camino sera vertiginoso y si quieren que estén juntas ahí cosas , muchas por descubrir ...

bienvenidos sean los que se embarquen en esta aventura !


	9. Chapter 9

Sus labios sobre los míos , sus manos acariciando mi estomago, lentamente suben , cada vez suben mas ,hasta rozar mis senos, un escalofrió estremece todo mi cuerpo,  
Sus labios en mi cuello ,lentamente succionan,una vez ,dos veces.

Es un sueño? ,pero es real ,Lo puedo decir,es muy real, mis ojos cerrados ,apretados de miedo  
Pero la sensación de sus labios me dejan envuelta ,Intento alejarla una vez, dos veces .

su persistencia e irreverencia no me permite apartarla de mi, Sus labios están en mi oreja, mordisquea mientras sus manos van a mi cuello .

Fuerza de voluntad ...vamos ! Es un sueño ..que sea un un sueño ,no, mejor que sea real ..si ,que sea real ...nooo ,que sea un sueño, sii,eso seria mejor ,Que sea un sueño

Siento su piel sobre la mía! Su lengua suave y deliberada baja por mi cuello, lenta muy lenta ...mis manos estáticas sobre el colchón ...mi centro pide por ella ...la necesito ...Que sea sueño ..que sea sueño .. La bruma del deseo me nuble ...

Sus manos van a mis bragas ,bragas noo, Que sea un sueñoo ... no puedo , sutilmente alejo su mano de mis bragas, Mis bragas delataran el deseo y el fervor que siento por ella.

Sus manos lo intentan una vez mas ,vagan , buscan mi calor que se oculta,puede ser fatal si mi deseo es revelado ,ella busca mis bragas Una vez , Dos veces.

Intento hablar pero ella inunda su lengua que me deja hipnotizada...no...no quiero que esto sea real ,  
Quiero consumirme en ella , Quiero impregnarme de ella ... por favor que no sea real ...

Me entrego ..me dejo llevar .. no me rehusó a la pasión desbordante .. ella tiene el control absoluto ..ella es como morfina, que se dilata lentamente por mi garganta , intento rehusarme , pero su poder embriagador me satisface ,intenta sacar mi remera, No... nooo ... su rodilla comienza a indagar por mi centro húmedo y palpitante ..sus labios ...su piel su toque, una vez, dos veces.

Intento apartar el deseo ,abro mis ojos y si! es ella .. la mujer que me consume el alma ...  
Ella mordisquea mi cuello y toca todo lo que tiene a su paso ..  
Esto es real ... esto es condenadamente real y cruel...

"Arizona no..."

"Shh..." Su mano derecha recorre desde mi cuello hasta mi senos ... intento poner mi cabeza fría ..fría ...una vez ,dos veces

"Arizo...naa"

"Shhh ..." su lengua invade mi razón ..esto es real pero solo me lo puedo permitir en mis fantasías ,Mi corazón se sale de su lugar

"No..arizona detente"

"Se que te gusta ,lo puedo notar, shhh" muerde mi oreja, sus manos son dinamita, intento apartarla de mi regazo ,

"ariz..."

Abro nuevamente mis ojos ... ahí la veo ..la razón me golpea como un mar furioso de ira ...

Ella tan concentrada en besarme , complacerme ... que me pregunto ,Ella quiero esto?.. Ella le satisface ? ..Ella me desea como mujer? o soy una mas de sus tantos clientes?

Intento ver esa ternura, la busca una vez, dos veces ...pero no la encuentro

Comienzo a inquietarme ,donde esta mi niña ? ,mi ángel?, donde esta ? ,La sombra de dudas, me angustia ,

"Relájate muñeca, dime que posición quieres y lo haré" Nooo, por favor, que no sea real... esto es un error ... la angustia me invade ...

"Arizona no quiero esto" mi voz tiembla de miedo , de pánico

"Muñeca no seas tímida, estas tensa , yo haré que liberes esa tensión" No puedo! porque habla así?, me esta destrozando, sus palabra calan hondo en mi cabeza ..lo sabe? lo hace apropósito? ..cual es la palabra correcta para decirle que se detenga?

"No quiero liberar tensión , enserio lo digo, detente"

"mmmm...tímida ,así me gusta follarte , cuando estas toda tímida, déjame complacerte como nadie lo ha hecho" cierro los ojos una vez mas , los apretó con fuerza, mi cuerpo esta cada vez mas rígido

"así no, arizona , así nop" ella no me permite hablar , su lengua ya es áspera y forzada , sus manos frías vagantes por mi cuerpo , cada vez mas ajeno a ella

"quieres darme nalgadas , eso quieres muñeca?,puedes azotarme , vamos muñeca, se que estas mojada para mi" ella toca mi centro y de forma automática , me siento invadida , me siento ultrajada , intento recomponerme , me levanto del colchón

"DIJE NO! APÁRTATE ! QUE TE SUCEDE ?"

"muñeca, calma tu cuerpo esta deseando tenerme dentro de ti , quieres verme masturbándome para ti, o quieres que?"

"VETE!, SALLLL! ..."

"muñec..."

"NO ME LLAMES ASÍ , ARIZONA NO QUIERO , ENTIENDES?, NO ME GUSTA , NO ME SATISFACE "

"hey tranquila ,no es para que te pongas así, esta bien " ella comienza a tocarse , mete su mano en sus pantalones..

"que estas haciendo ?" le pregunto desconcertada

"te estoy motivando , no me digas que verme acabar ,tampoco te satisface , descuida he lidiado con clientes ...digamos algo desmotivados , se como ayudar con eso , tu solo mírame"

"NO ARIZONA , SAL DE MI CAMA! , QUE PASA CONTIGO? , NO QUIERO , ESTO NO ME GUSTA "

"HEY , QUE TE PASA?, AHORA NO TE GUSTA ?, BIEN RECUERDO QUE IBAS AL BURDEL POR ELLO" arreglo mi remera , arizona sale de mi regazo , se comienza a desperar mientras busca su ropa

"es distinto"

"SI CLARO , no sera porque te molesta mi cicatriz ?, o mi ojo morado ?"

"arizona no es eso , es una marca pasajera y no me molesta tu cicatriz ,no es eso " ella esta furiosa , comienza a caminar sin sentido en mi alcoba , cojee su ropa , se pone su sujetador a toda prisa

"no me vengas con esa mierda, se muy bien que cuando alguien no quiere ser follada ,es porque existe una buena razón "

"mira, simplemente no lo deseo , estoy feliz que este aquí en mi casa y.."

"para con tu mierda de bondad ,yo me largo"

"arizona , no, no te vayas así , no lo tomes a mal"

"a mal ? no descuida, no me tomo a mal , que mi presencia te moleste"

"no es eso arizona"

"Y QUE ES?, QUE CARAJO ES?"

"hey arizona , no me grites, solo intento hablar civilizada mente"

"NO , NO ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA " ella esta descontrolada, intento aligerar el tema y llevarlo a buen termino , no quiero que se vaya de mi casa y menos así , enojada , temo no volver a verla, sabia que si le decía que no , lo tomaría a mal , porque no pude callarme , debí callarme

"intenta escucharme si?" ella me mira , tiene dos o tres prendas de ropa en su mano , esta atenta a lo que diré, espero no fastidiarla esta vez

"no quiero que te vayas" ella deja caer su ropa , camina hacia mi , sus labios están a un centímetro de los míos , sigo sentada a los pies de mi cama

"entonces no me dejes ir" comienza a besarme , este beso es sutil , cada vez, sube la intensidad , se agacha , y comienza a sacar mis pantalones, nooo , como decirle que no quiero esto, sin ofenderle

"emm...sabes , debo ir a un lugar" cierro los ojos , no quiero ver su expresión , ella se levanta ,me da la espalda

"un lugar?" se gira hacia mi , nuestras miradas son desafiantes , no soy capaz de ponerme de pie , nose que hacer , tampoco quiero tener relaciones sexuales de esa forma pero no quiero que se vaya , nose que hacer

"sip, emm , debo ir aa...ir a como era el nombre ,,, es un edifi.."

"un lugar!, sera QUE DEBES IR A FOLLARTE A LA PUTA QUE ESTAS VIENDO ?"

"que? " me pongo de pie enseguida , quedo perpleja en su acusación

"reconoce , DILO ! TE DOY ASCOOOO"

"nooooooo arizona , como me vas a dar asco , que estas diciendo?"

"no ,no? entonces follame" ella se saca la remera , instantáneamente bajo la mirada

"lo sabia , adiós callie"

"no arizona " me acerco a ella, tomo su brazo , ella se gira hacia mi

"cal..llie .." la abrazo , no quiero perderla

"no te vayas, hablemos" con mi nariz acaricio su cuello , mis manos en su espalda , ella pasa sus manos debajo de mi remera , me alejo de inmediato

"lo sabia, te doy asco no? , te repugno , MÍRAME A LOS OJOS Y DIME , SIENTES ASCO?, SABIA QUE ESTO PASARÍA"

"no, te lo he dicho, no es eso " ella intenta calmarse

"muñeca que pasa? no sientas miedo , no eres el primer cliente que no se excita , ven tócame"

"CARAJO ! ARIZONA DIJE NO ! , TE CUESTA MUCHO ESFUERZO HABLAR, CONVERSAR ?, SOLO QUIERO CONVERSAR , SIEMPRE TIENES QUE..." Mierda POR QUE HABLE

"bien eso es , habla conmigo, TE TIRASTE A LA PUTA ?"

"de que hablas ?"

"DE QUE HABLO? , CREES QUE SOY IMBÉCIL?, A QUIEN TE ESTAS FOLLANDO CALLIE , DIME !"

"ARIZONA PARA CON ESO , ESTOS TRES DÍAS NO HE SALIDO DE CASA , SOLO CUIDE TI Y SI SALÍ FUE POR TRABAJO , FUE MÁXIMO 2 HORAS"

"TE ABURRISTE DE MI CALLIE? , CUAL ES TU MALDITO AFÁN DE TENERME A TU LADO , DEJAMEEE! , DEJA DE SEGUIRME ... SIGUE FOLLÁNDOTE ,A LA MALDITA PUTA QUE ESTAS VIENDO ...ESPERO ELLA NO TE DE ASCO ,TAN RÁPIDO COMO TE DI YO "

"ARIZONA BASTA ! QUE QUIERES?, mira, quiero hablar pero así no puedo"

"HABLAR?, NUNCA ,NADIE ME HUMILLO COMO TU , y quieres hablar?"

"yo te humille? YO TE HUMILLO? , ACASO NO TE VES ARIZONA? ...MÍRATE UN CONDENADO SEGUNDO , UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, CASI TE MATA , LO ÚNICO QUE HE HECHO ES CUIDAR DE TI ESTOS MALDITOS TRES DÍAS , Y LA QUE TE HA HUMILLADO SOY YO? ,SOY YO ? ,LO ÚNICO QUE HAGO ES PREOCUPARME COMO UNA ESTÚPIDA , MIENTRAS TE PIERDES EN LA CAMA DE OTRAS PERSONAS Y TIENES EL DESCARO DE ACUSARME , QUE TE MIENTO?, QUE TE ENGAÑO?, QUE VOY EN BUSCA DE UNA PROSTITUTA , PARA QUE ? "

"claro para que si , ME TIENES A MI, CIERTO ? ,ESTA PUTA A LA QUE LE HICISTE EL FAVOR, DE SALVARLA , FOLLATELA QUE TE HACE DESCUENTO , NO ES ASÍ?"

"ARIZONA , QUE PASA? , NO QUISE DECIR ESO!"

"Y QUE MIERDA QUIERES DECIR? TU ERES COMO TODOS! DIME A QUIEN TE FOLLAS ?, DÍMELO, seguro la conociste en el burdel o no ,ahora que lo pienso quizás la tomaste en la calle"

"para con eso , basta " me vuelvo a sentar, esto me abruma , la ira ,la rabia, me están comiendo

"SE QUE LAS PERSONA QUE ACTÚAN COMO TU , SON LAS QUE ENGAÑAN A SUS ESPOSAS, A SUS ESPOSOS, ELLOS SON LA mayoría de mis clientes" estaba sentado a los pies de mi cama, apenas escuche esas palabra , levanto la mirada y se que no podría parar , sabia que no podría controlarme

"PERSONAS COMO YO? QUE TE RESPETAN , QUE INTENTAN RESPETARTE , QUE TE CUIDAN ?...TUS CLIENTES SON UNOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA! Y ME COMPARAS CON ELLOS ?"

"eres una hipócrita callie , TU ME CONOCISTE , Y LO PRIMERO QUE ACEPTASTE DE MI , eran mis servicios, TU ERES IGUAL QUE ELLOSSSSSS!"

"LÁRGATE DE MI CASA !... VETE! VETE!"

"CLARO QUE ME VOY , ASÍ TE DESASES DE LA PUTA LLENA DE CICATRICES , Y VAS TRAS TU NUEVA RAMERA!"

"eres tan injusta , sabes que arizona" camino hacia ella, estoy tan cerca que puedo escuchar su agitada respiración

"que... que ...QUEEE"

"me arrepiento,haberte conocido aquel día, en ese burdel "

"por lo menos ahora eres sincera, no es así? , sabia que al final te mostrarías tal cual eres"

"me arrepiento entrar a es maldito burdel , de lo contrario te hubiera conocido , quizás en un supermercado o en una tienda, seria distinto , tu no pensarías que yo soy como los demás , e intentarías quererme ,como yo te quiero " su rostro cambia notoriamente , mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas

"pero no, no lo hiciste , me conociste , como conocerás a todas las putas que te follaste y te follaras"

"jamas me creerás que ese condenado día , fue la primera vez que entraba a un lugar similar , no es así ?" ella comienza a reírse en mi cara y habla de humillación?

"yo jamas dejare de ser una puta, pero soy una persona , TU ME DIJISTE QUE ME QUERÍAS Y AHORA ME MIENTES!"

"TE MIENTO DE QUE? , DE QUE TE MIENTO ARIZONA ? DE QUE? , YO JAMAS , JAMAS HE ESTADO CON NINGUNA NIÑA , OSEA MUJER"

"DILO! , DEJA DE HACERTE LA SANTURRONA , DILO! UNA PUTA , RAMERA , QUE VENDE SU MALDITO CUERPO POR UN POCO DE DINERO" arizona es incontrolable , dice tantas obscenidades , pero ahora no es el momento de decirle, que se los guarde , porque también yo me desbordo

"que? , sientes celos? es eso?"

"noo callie , no ... me ENFADA QUE DIJERAS QUE ME QUERÍAS , Y AHORA TE ABORREZCO"

"NO ME ABORRECES , ARIZONA DEJA DE HABLAR ESO"

"NO MIENTAS!"

"NO LO HAGO , yo no ..."

"al primer problema que viste saltaste y antes decías que quieres estar conmigo"

"arizona te equivocas , yo aun quiero estar contigo"

"no , callie NO MIENTAS MAS , DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO ,DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UNA IGNORANTE , MIERDA , ESO ES , CREES QUE PORQUE NO TERMINE LA ESCUELA SOY ESTÚPIDA , CREES QUE NO SE, QUE ADEMAS DE MI, TE TIRABAS A OTRAS PUTAS, CUANTAS ERAN ? CUANTAS?"

"arizona no puedo seguir con esto , ni importa lo que diga , no me creerás , YO JAMAS ESTUVE CON NADIE , NOSE NI PORQUE TE EMPEÑAS EN DECIR QUE ESTOY O ESTUVE CON ALGUIEN , SI LO ÚNICO QUE VEO ES A TI, LO ÚNICO QUE HAGO ES ESPERARME DÍA TRAS DÍA POR TI , COMO MIERDA TIENES LA DESFACHATEZ DE DECIRME ESO ?, SI DESDE QUE TE CONOCÍ LO ÚNICO QUE HAGO ES RECIBIR LIMOSNA DE TU PARTE"

"ENTIENDE, SOY UNA PUTA"

"YA SE , YA SE , PARA CON ESO , DEJA DE REFLEJARME EN LA CARA , LO DICES CADA SEGUNDO ,OK ,NO LO OLVIDARE , PERO DETENTE , POR ...UFFF" COMIENZO A CAMINAR DE IRA , bloqueo la puerta con mi cuerpo

"cuando un hombre o mujer engaña a su pareja , es POR QUE SE FOLLA A UNA RAMERA, Y TU NO QUIERES VERME NI TOCARME , Y QUE ES ESO ?, QUE ME QUIERES ? QUE ME DESEAS?, NOOO CALLIE, TAN BRUTA NO SOY"

"estas tan EQUIVOCADA , NO ME FOLLO A NADIE , SI NO QUIERO SEXO CONTIGO , ES DEBIDO A ..." el silencio se hace eco en la habitación , ella me mira , no quiero decir nada , porque puede ser peor , ella lo entenderá mal ,la verdad también le dolerá , la verdad y maquillar la verdad ,serán igual de dolorosa

"me dejas pasar por favor ? quiero irme" doy una paso hacia el lado y dejo libre el acceso ,ella sale de mi recamara

"que puedo hacer o decir para que no te vayas?"

"yo no te entiendo callie" ella se sostiene su cara , esta llorando?...corro hacia ella

"hey !hey! , arizona mírame"

"deja que me vaya , callie DÉJAME!" su muro cae, sus lagrimas fluyen , siento que muero al verla

"hey no, hermosa que pasa?" sus lagrimas caen al igual que su ropa cae al suelo, tengo rabia, impotencia , pero verla así me hunde en el dolor , las estrellas y la luna , iluminan mi sala de estar , cae el reflejo de la noche a través de la ventana

"déjame salir por favor" no suelto su agarre , la abrazo ,le susurro, para que su muro caiga completamente

"arizona lo único que quiero es poder ayudarte , hablemos , hablemos , no te vayas"

se que si se marchas así, de esa forma , me destruirá , se donde ira , se lo que hará y no quiero que me repita, lo que me dice una y otra vez , pero esta ves es distinto, ella esta molesta y no quiero que se vaya y este con alguna persona solo para herirme

"me mentiste" me susurra al oído, su llanto se hace cada vez mas notorio, la abrazo fuerte , beso su cabellera rubia

"no, arizona no, yo quiero estar contigo , yo no te mentí , no me apartes por lo que mas quieras , me hez inevitable aguantar mis ganas de llorar

"me dijiste que era hermosa" ohh! diosssss! mi ángel , me alejo del abrazo la miro a su hermoso rostro, veo sus lagrimas fluir

"si que lo eres mi ángel , eres hermosa , eres dulce" ella se aferra a mi , comienzo a llorar , acaricio su espalda ,

"dijiste que me esperarías , que podías con esto y cuando intento..." ella se quiebra sin terminar su frase

"hey, shhh! tranquila no digas mas"

"cuando intento ...te vas con otra persona"

"hey mírame !, arizona yo te quiero a ti , podemos con esto ,no me importa que me hagas sufrir ,si solo te dieras la oportunidad de abrir tu corazón , ok ,no por mi , hazlo por ti , si no quieres estar conmigo , yo deseo tu amistad, o eso tampoco podre tener de ti?" ella comienza a reír y me contagia entre risa y lagrimas

"si , si puedo con eso" nos sentamos en el sofá , sostengo su mano

"bien, me gusta tener una amiga tan hermosa como tu" le digo y me gano una sonrisa genuina , limpio sus lagrimas ,ella se aferra a mi completamente

"amigas?, suena lindo" ella vuelve a ser el ángel de mis sueños , ella volvió, después de horas de perderle, de angustia, ira, ver que vuelve , que me engatusa con su simpatía, me engalana con su ternura, da los mismo lo que deba sufrir con tal de tener unos minutos de su cálida mirada.

Toc Toc , de pronto llaman a la puerta , noto el miedo de arizona , la abrazo , yo nose que pasa , que sucede , pero existe algo y esperare , pondré todo mi esfuerzo y seré paciente ,

la puerta vuelve a sonar, arizona se vuelve inquieta , intento que se relaje, no puedo decirle 'que es absurdo que se asuste' , esta en mi casa ,existen ciertas normas , la gente no entra a casas de otras personas ,simplemente por que si , pero nose que es lo que ella ha visto o que clase de vida lleva aparte de la que conozco ,

"iré a ver quien es" ella sostiene mi mano , su miedo realmente me preocupa , pero no dice nada

me levanto del sofá y al abrir la puerta vaya sorpresa la que me llevo!

continuara...

...

**Quien sera ?... sera una agradable visita o sera todo lo contrario? que os gustaría?...**

**os espero en sus comentarios e infinitas gracias por sus like os quiero...**

**sigan con sus likes, que voy a full! con capítulos para vosotros**


	10. Chapter 10

CONTINUACIÓN...

"Que hacen aquí?,pero como?"

" si tuvieras la decencia de responder tus llamadas, sabrías que hacemos aquí y como"

"es que? , no,como?"

"nos dejaras pasar o? .."

"si perdón, adelante pasen"

"que frió hace en esta ciudad"

"si les dije , pero como no me avisen que vendrían?"

"calliope ,si contestaras tus llamadas! , tres días intentando localizarte, tres días"

"si pero, no era para que vinieran, pude haberlas ido a buscar al aeropuerto"

"Calliope Torres, tu madr.. ... ahí estas!,cariño ven abrazar a tu bisabuela , ven" mi abuela pasa prácticamente sobre mi

"que lindo que vinieran , pero callie esta en lo correcto , hubiéramos ido al aeropuerto por ustedes"

"claro que si cariño , de ti lo espero , pero no de callie, que ni el teléfono contesta , lo cual es extraño, ya que sin el celular no puede vivir"

"hey abuela , no exageres , me están dejando mal " mi madre me da un golpe en el hombro

"callie tu calla que contigo estamos molestas " mi madre también pasa sobre mi y le da un afectuoso abrazo a arizona

"arizona supimos lo que paso , queríamos tener noticias de ti , pero tu desconsiderada novia, jamas nos respondió ninguna llamada " arizona me da una mirada de muerte , pero le hago un gesto que todo esta bajo control, no he dicho nada que no deba

"enserio viajaron a New York , para saber como estaba?"

"claro que si, crees que podía ver mis telenovelas como si nada?"

"abuela ! "

"callie tu no hables , tu madre ya te dijo" arizona solo ríe, ya que estoy siendo regañada

"si, cariño , mi suegra esta siendo honesta , como nos íbamos a quedar así como así?" mi abuela toma levemente el mentón arañado de mi ángel , ella se queda estática , mi abuela intenta ver cada pequeño corte que arizona tiene en su rostro , mueve su cara de un lado hacia el otro, examinándola

"querida , dos cosas , como estas?"

"emm bien , mejor mucho mejor , callie ha cuidado muy bien de mi , estos son solo vestigios de lo que fue"

"claro que si cariño , la marcas físicas se van ,las marcas que te han dejado son otras , y por ello pregunto yo, como estas?" interviene mi madre

"sanando"

"así me gusta , una chica fuerte , callie tiene suerte de tenerte , pero dije dos preguntas , esta es la segunda" mi abuela vuelve a decir , ya tengo miedo de lo que saldrá de su boca

"el responsable , se disculpo?"

"abuela! por favor"

"no callie tu calla , estoy conversando con tu novia"

"cariño, hemos venido porque realmente nos preocupamos, nos imaginamos muchas ,muchas atrocidades , y verte entera nos alegra , pero el responsable se disculpo?"

"abuelaa! POR FAVOR! "

"CALLIOPE TORRES! ,deja a tu abuela en paz, tu novia y tu abuela tienen una conversación a la cual no eres bienvenida"

"no" es la respuesta de arizona , me acerco a ella y tomo su mano , para brindarle mi apoyo

"entonces calliope, le diste su merecido al responsable?" mi abuela me pregunta ,bajo la cabeza y no logro aguantar la carcajada, apenas sentí la risa de arizona , y mi madre se une a la carcajada

"si" tímidamente digo, aunque las carcajadas no cesan

"muy bien hecho entonces"

"suegra!" mi madre intenta ser la racional

"no me importa lo que paso , ni el porque , me importan solo dos cosas cariño , uno, que tus heridas sanen y que callie sea tu protección y tu refugio"

mi hermoso ángel se derrumba ante esas palabra , sus lagrimas caen por sus mejillas ,acaricio su espalda , mi abuela le da un abrazo , arizona la aprieta en ese abrazo , limpio mis lagrimas al ver esa escena ,

"gracias por preocuparse por mi , de verdad yoo..."

"no cariño , nada de gracias , quien se mete con la familia , esta en un gran lió , pues se salvo, que callie supo actuar y lo puso en su lugar ,de lo contrario tenia que hacerlo yo" todas comenzamos a reír

"eso si arizona , mi suegra es de temer" mi madre en el fondo intenta relajar la emoción del ambiente

mi ángel, a pesar que ríe a carcajadas aun esta abrazada de mi abuela , en un abrazo firme, apretado ,honesto , se que mi abuela es muy divertida y suele hablar mas de la cuenta , desde pequeña nunca supe distinguir cuando hablaba enserio o cuando era una simple broma.

pero al ver a arizona en ese aferrado abrazo y mi abuela susurrándole al oído , intento escuchar pero no escuche que se dijeron

"muy bien, ahora que todo esta como debe , nos vamos "

"como que se van? abuela? mama?"

"claro que no, calliope tu abuela bromea"

"uff! me asustaste"

"que bien que te has asustado , eso es por no contestar tu teléfono, han cenado?" con arizona nos miramos, tanta discusión el día de hoy, que se nos olvido cenar

"no" respondo

"entonces vamos a cenar "

"madre, lo que sucede es que debo ir a la tienda , pero vamos y ..."

"pero mija , vamos a comer afuera , así nos despejamos , mañana podemos ir a la tienda tranquilamente" tengo miedo de preguntar a arizona ,si quiere ir a la tienda o al restaurante , ella siempre se marcha y la veo después de varios días

"si gran idea , arizona mañana iremos a la tienda y te enseñare un delicioso postre, te parece?" mi abuela sonríe , y mi ángel le devuelve esa sonrisa cálida y sincera

"claro, pero esta vez deben darme una mano " ella responde.

"así sera cariño"

Mientras Arizona se va a dar una ducha , yo acomodo a mi abuela y a mi madre en la pieza de invitados , sinceramente estoy feliz de tener a las tres mujeres que mas a amo, juntas y queriéndose,

"callie puedes traer una toalla! " arizona grita desde el baño de mi cuarto

"si " al entrar al baño le dejo una toalla , veo en el mesón,la misma ropa que ha llevado estos tres días , claro que la he lavado , pero pasan tantas cosas por mi cabeza, no tiene mas ? ,cuando mary dijo que le traería ropa , imagine que le traería una maleta , sin embargo solo fue un jeans , una blusa , un pijama y doble ropa interior , pero me cuestiono si arizona, tiene mas ropa o no planeaba estar mas días en mi casa?

"sigues espiándome ?" ella saca su cabeza a través de la cortina de baño

"no , no , lo siento es que estaba pensando"

"si, si calliope! , como vas a pensar mientras me ducho?, es extraño donde escoges lugares para pensar "

"hey! no ,arizona enserio no me di cuenta"

ella sonríe y yo me sonrojo, me retiro del cuarto de baño, pero me quedo con la duda , si decirle que tengo ropa para ella , pero no quiero ofenderle ni nada , aunque se que arizona no me pedirá nada , nose como , nose como decirle o preguntarle, seria tan sencillo , si simplemente dijera ,'hey vamos por ropa' y problema solucionado .

la velada en el restauran es relajada ,distendida, una noche muy simpática

"arizona siempre que venimos a visitar a mi nieta , nos encanta venir a comer a este restauran , es agradable y con una vista hermosa"

"no lo conocía , es muy lindo este restauran y se come exquisito"

"sin duda"

"Desean algo mas?" el garzon trae nuestros postres

"No, muchas gracias"

"callie , como que arizona no conocía este lugar?"

"abuela no lose , tal vez no se dio la oportunidad"

"oportunidad? ,arizona debes controlar a mi nieta , tanto trabajo no es bueno" arizona solo sonríe y me da una mirada ,debo decirlo, una mirada muy coqueta

"mija , el viaje que debes hacer a México , lo has pospuesto o no vas a viajar ?"

"si ,debo ver unos asuntos , iré solo por el fin de semana"

"genial , que encantada me siento , espera un fin de semana, tres días?"

"no precisamente , viajo viernes de noche y regreso domingo de mañana"

"realmente es poco tiempo"

"si mama, ya que olivia ha modificado algunos temas solo debo firmar unos documentos y dos reuniones con el.."

"esta bien callie , no hablemos de trabajo , mira , tu novia y tu madre están aquí ,o quieres aburrirnos ?"

"pero abuela ,me han preguntado"

"callie! ,callie! , no cambias ,no cambias , a todo esto, se quedaran en casa no?, tengo unas ganas de hacer una barbacui ,hace años que callie no participa en una "

"si , suegra estas en lo cierto , vamos callie !, nos lo debes , ese bendito fin de semana, deben quedarse hospedadas en casa "

"deben?, suena a mucha gente" arizona se ve muy entretenida , contemplando la escena y saboreando su postre , cuando escapo mi mirada , la observo , ella se divierte con cada bocanada que le da a su postre de fresas , esta tan concentrada en su postre que no me ve , quisiera tomarla de la mano , abrazarla

"si callie , deben! o que viajas sin tu novia?"

"mama, arizona tiene compromisos que cumplir , no puede estar viajando siempre"

"arizona cariño , te gustaría pasar el fin de semana en nuestra casa? , prepararemos un deliciosa barbacui "

"yooo .. hee" ella intenta decir, pero la interrumpo

"abuela , arizona tiene sus propios asuntos que ver , a diferencia mía , yo voy por trabajo , arizona no puede" apenas lo mencione , me di cuenta de mis palabras erróneas

"no puede?"

"abuela sabes , pediré la cuenta " intento buscar al garzon con la mirada , me doy un trago de vino , esperando que el tiempo se congele para poder pensar que hacer

"arizona , no puedes?"

"me encantaría , pero realmente es complicado , ya que mi trabajo es algo exigente" ahh! nooo , no mas preguntas,donde esta el garzon cuando se le necesita

"no me digas que eres tan trabajosa como callie ?" mierda! me a tragando con mi vaso, comienzo a toser , necesito aire

"callie esta bien ?" arizona posa su mano en mi espalda

"si , si todo bien , solo ... emm vamos ?"

"en que trabajas cariño ?, nose porque pero tenia la ligera certeza que no trabajabas" madre no!, rayos!

"como no va a trabajar? , nuera por dios!" mi abuela comienza a reírse

"bueno , para que trabajar tanto , teniendo a callie como novia , seria el colmo que tu trabajaras al ritmo de callie"

"si eso es muy cierto " dice nuevamente mi abuela, maldito garzon!

"en que te desempeñas arizona?" mama ! mierda , ok ,

"vayámonos? , esta haciendo frió" digo y me levanto de golpe

"callie que te sucede , arizona no ha terminado su postre y tu abuela tampoco"

"cierto mama" me vuelvo a sentar ,estoy incomoda , observo a arizona , ella al parecer todo le parece muy normal , no veo una cuota de duda o vergüenza

"la verdad es que ahora ,creo que estoy cesante , pero no tardare nada en encontrar trabajo"

"muy bien , así se habla, una mujer productiva" cielos! un millón de imágenes atacan mi mente , me levanto nuevamente de la silla

"iré en busca del garzon!" me voy lejos de mesa y las dejo a las tres conversando , necesito espacio , se que estoy siendo cobarde pero esto es muy nuevo para mi

"parece que callie no se siente cómoda , dije algo fuera de lugar ?"

"no , por mi parte no , callie quizás se sintió mal porque ella dudo que pueda ir al viaje"

"como no cariño , intenta ir al viaje ,callie estará feliz y nosotras mucho mas de tenerte en casa para que ... "

"suegra ya entendí el nerviosismo de callie"

"porque me interrumpes?, intento convencer arizona para que viaje a México, junto a callie"

"lose, lose , pero mira quien esta sentándose en esa mesa"

"caramba! , callie se puso tensa por eso ? no puede ser!"

"em, disculpen, pero quien es ?"

"la muy descarada , se atreve a cenar en nuestro restauran favorito?"

"suegra deja de observar , porque no quiero saludarla"

"que venga para acá , no me ocultare , no, espero que callie no se haya levantado de la mesa por ella"

"esta bien , ahora estoy intrigada , de que están hablando?"

"arizona, ella ,quien esta en esa mesa ,cerca del cuadro ,si! justo allí ,es penny"

"penny?"

"si , conociendo a callie , imagino no te contó toda la historia"

"la historia? , bueno al decir verdad ,no me ha contado siquiera una pequeña parte de la historia"

" arizona ella es penelope y estuv..., rayos! me vio"

"suegra! dije que no la mires, ahora viene para acá"

"que mal día para encontrarnos, arizona, ella es la ex novia de callie"

"ahh, pero porque callie se arrancaría de ella?, imagino que no es la única ex novia que tuvo"

"arizona , callie no te dijo?"

"que debía decirme ?"

"lo sucedi..."

"suegra! , si callie no lo ha dicho , no es para que nosotras lo hagamos"

"cariño , lo que sucede es que mi suegra ,tiene mucho coraje con esa mujer"

"claro solo yo? y tu? , te parece bien lo que esa muj... "

cancelo la cuenta , realmente pienso y pienso , de ninguna manera me avergüenzo de arizona , solo quiero que lo que le sucedió ,haya sido el fin de esa vida para ella y se olvide de todo lo malo, me hace tan feliz que mi abuela y mi madre la quieran tanto y noto que arizona también las quiere , sonrió de solo pensar ser novia de arizona ,espero que ella no este actuando o fingiendo esa conexión que tiene con mi madre y mi abuela , mi familia la quiere, que podría salir mal?, no creo que algo sal...ga , veo a lo lejos a mis tres personas favoritas de pie , con una cuarta mujer! quien es ? ,me acerco rápidamente

"pensé que te habías muerto?"

"abuela!" rayos! , es penny, le estiro mi mano para saludar

"déjala callie , la conozco , su humor no cambia" ella sonríe

"no mi humor no cambia, solo que lo digo enserio" si no nos vamos estallara la tercera guerra mundial

"como has estado callie? , mucho tiempo de no vernos"

"ella esta bien , con su novia"

"suegra dices 'su novia '? "

"claro perdona , quiero decir ,su prometida" a no! me desmayare , arizona tiene una cara que no logro descifrar

"ahh! si eres rápida , prometida? no era lo que me dijiste , hace cuanto tres meses, dos meses atrás ?es extraño ,no crees?" penny dice ,con una sutil y fina sonrisa en su rostro

"emm... ahh" nose que decir , quiero desmayarme allí de pie junto a la mesa , tomo el vaso mas cerca de mi y me bebo un largo trago, de lo que sea

"si, yo si lo creo , la vida se mueve de forma extraña , como hoy , justo te venimos a encontrar en este restaurante , que extraño no penny?"

"claro suegra, de pronto es algo bueno, este siempre fue nuestro restaurante favorito, no es así callie?"

"ahh ...emmmm" ... necesito mas aguaa, dioss!

"perdón penny ,pero no soy tu suegra , por lo demás me alegra que así sea , ahora te agradecería que te retires , porque no me gustaría que arizona se aburra hablando de cosas tan desagradables "

"claro , claro , un gusto verte callie , espero podamos seguir la charla que tenemos pendiente" ella se despide , de mi abuela , mi madre y de arizona.

me da un beso en la mejilla , siento su piel cerca de la mía , su aroma , ese aroma tan particular , me lleva al pasado , el amor, el dolor , sus ojos se clavan en los míos , fue quizás un según , que la ira congela una ves mas el tiempo.

"arizona volviendo al tema , debes ir a México , no puedes perderte ese viaje , yo preparo una barbacui esplendida"

"realmente se me hace complejo ir , pero haré lo que pueda"

cuando estamos en el taxi, las tres llevan un tema de conversación, yo sigo sumergida en mis ideas , en mi mente, en mis recuerdos que son violentos, uno tras otro , por fuera me hice la fuerte, pero el dolor renació como aquel ave que renace entre las cenizas , de esa forma renació mi dolor.

"no es así callie?"

"emm... si"

"seguro no escuchaste nada, de lo que te dije "

"abuela lo siento, que decías ?"

"te decía, si te parece bien, que arizona vaya a México? "

"si claro" , forje una sonrisa , mi mirada sigue en la ventana del taxi ,perdida en mis recuerdos, Que intentan hundirme

la conversación entre las tres era alegre, fluida , pero no logre registrar nada de sus planes y sus ideas , cuando llegamos a casa, nos bajamos del taxi

"agradezco la cena pero tomare este taxi , de regreso a casa"

mi madre se despide de arizona, imagino era esto también parte del plan de arizona?, me acerco al taxista y pago este viaje tanto como el de arizona ya que debe cruzar la mitad de la ciudad para llegar ,nose, siquiera donde vive

las tres se abrazan , se despiden , amables amorosas , yo ya he cancelado el taxi ,así que el, se quede a la espera de arizona

"bueno arizona ,espero mañana vengas, así vamos para las compras" mi madre dice

"realmente me pone en aprietos "

"vamos cariño, no seas mezquina" solo escucho sus risas , me siento como un zombie , de pie ,allí en la calle , solo quiero subir a mi apartamento

"callie debes convencer a tu novia , no crees ?"

"madre , si arizona quiere ir vendrá , te he dejado mi numero en tu libreta, si gustas llamas" digo mirando a arizona

"mm ...clar...roo yo te voy avisar"

"calliope !"

"que?"

"esa no es manera de hablar"

"madre solo digo , no hecho nada malo ,arizona tiene mi numero, mi intención no es hacer sentir mal a nadie, solo quiero subir a mi apartamento "

"claro, si yo fuera arizona ,y viendo tu cara , también tendría 0 ganas de venir mañana"

"por suerte tu no eres arizona , y tampoco puedo cambiar mi cara , subamos? , adiós arizona , cuídate"

se que quizás no la veré, nose en cuanto tiempo, ella es así ,viene un día y se pierde ocho , viene dos y se pierde siete días mas , estoy afectada, penny solo me ha hecho recordar que todo esto es una falsa, arizona actúa y no deja de actuar con mi abuela y mi madre ,ellas se lo creen todo , esto es mi culpa , mi cabeza es un lió, nose como ordenar mis ideas

"callie torres!, que le pasa a tu humor ?"

"nada abuela , solo que arizona, no debe ser presionada todo el tiempo"

"arizona?, mira calliope , en mi presencia no permitiré que le hables a si a tu madre"

"suegra , callie , vamos a casa , se esta poniendo muy helado y arizona no tiene porque presenciar esto"

"bueno , yo me retiro que tengas una buena noche" arizona , pone su cara , su cara de que ? porque pone esa cara ?, están nose , nose descifrarla , es como comprensiva? , amable? , ella nunca es así conmigo,

arizona se sube al taxi , apenas le doy una sonrisa , la miro por ultima vez, solo quiero ir a mi cuarto , ya que el nudo en la garganta me aprieta

"vamos mija, no debimos ir a ese restaurante, fue mi culpa"

"no madre , no es eso , nada de esto es tu culpa"

mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, mi abuela y mi madre me abrazan pero no , esta vez no llorare pero el dolor es como una espada punzante en mi pecho , que nose si morir con ella ... o sacarla y morir desangrada...


End file.
